Tisser sa toile
by Catheli
Summary: Le ministère de la magie ayant retourner tout les élèves de Poudlard chez eux, l'Ordre du Phénix réside maintenant au Square Grimmaurd. Un espion change de camp: Drago Malefoy. Il apprendra a Hermione comment tisser sa toile dans l'espionnage...
1. 12 Square Grimmaurd

**_Bonjour à tous ! Une première fic…Woaw ! Depuis quelques temps je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration, mais je voulais voir vos réactions vis-à-vis mon histoire. À vous la parole maintenant ! Enjoy !_**

**_Catheli_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**__**

_Cher journal,_

_Ça va faire près de deux mois que nous sommes ici, à Square __Grimmaurd. Depuis que les Mangemorts ont trouvé un moyen d'entrer à Poudlard, tout le monde est retourné chez eux. Je ne trouve pas que la décision du Ministère ait été la bonne : Les élèves sont plus en danger. Dumbledore a bien voulu empêcher cela, mais c'est juste attirer plus de plaintes et de haine à son égard. Il est maintenant recherché par le Ministère de la Magie et se cache quelque part... Mais où ?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ça va faire près de deux mois que nous attendons des nouvelles de Fol Oeil et de Lupin. Deux mois d'attente interminable dans ce taudis. L'Ordre se réunira pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce soir, j'espère plus de nouvelles...

Hermione trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et relut ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Enroulée dans une veste de laine, elle était assise sur son lit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny Weasley. La jeune femme frissonnait de la tête aux pieds à cause de l'humidité qui émanait des murs sombres de la pièce. Ici et là, la peinture s'écaillait et une odeur de pourriture flottait continuellement dans l'air. Hermione inscrivit la date dans son journal puis le rangea dans sa table de chevet.

Harry montait lentement les escaliers grinçants qui menaient à la chambre d'Hermione. Au fur et a mesure qu'il montait une marche, le froid lui glaçait les os. Il suivait le bruit de la plume d'Hermione sur du parchemin lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre. Ce bruit ne dura que quelques secondes puis il frappa à sa porte.

«- Hermione ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, entre Harry, lui répondit-elle.»

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et regarda sa meilleure amie. Elle avait pris quelques centimètres depuis l'année dernière et sa taille s'était affinée. Hermione était maintenant une belle femme, mais la fatigue et le stress lui avaient creusé des cernes sous les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient très longs et toujours tressés sur la nuque. Sa peau, d'une pâleur presque inquiétante, aurait bien besoin d'un bain de soleil pour lui redonner des couleurs. Hermione souris à Harry, les yeux pleins d'espoirs :

«- Il y a des nouvelles ?»

Harry soupira légèrement puis vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Le regard de son amie s'assombrit un peu en même temps que son sourire disparaissait. Elle semblait si triste qu'il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de pouvoir lui enlever toute cette peine. Hermione était très attaché à Lupin puisqu'il avait protégé ses parents. En vain, pourtant...Les Granger se trouvait maintenant à l'hôpital St Mangouste entre la vie et la mort. Et leur fille ne pouvait même pas aller les voir. Harry glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira doucement contre lui.

«- Je voulais simplement venir voir comment tu allais. On s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, Ron et moi. Ron aurait bien voulu venir te voir aussi, mais il se dispute encore avec Charlie au sujet de Fleur.»

Hermione eut un sourire en coin. Depuis que Fleur Delacour était venue s'installer à Square Grimmaurd, Ron était dans hors de lui...

«- Fleur est très belle et plutôt sexy. Comment veux-tu qu'il reste indifférent devant elle alors qu'il est tombé fol amoureux d'elle, dit Hermione.

- Hey bien ! Amoureux ou pas, il commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Il y a quand même des limites à être jaloux, répliqua Harry.»

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

«- C'est beau quand même l'amour...N'essaie pas de me contredire ! Tu es fol amoureux toi aussi !

- Moi ? Amoureux ? Bafouilla Harry, les joues rendues écarlates. Non !...Ouais...

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers l'épaule où sa meilleure amie était accotée.

«-Ça parait tant que ça ?

-Non, pas tant que ça..., reprit Hermione, en insistant sur le tant, Mais je te connais assez bien pour le savoir quand tu es amoureux.»

-Ron, lui, ne le sais pas !répliqua Harry.

-Ouais, mais Ron ne voit que ce qu'il veut voir, expliqua Hermione en se redressant.»

Son visage avait repris son air triste et épuisée. Il n'y avait aucune trace dans son regard que, quelques secondes plus tôt, un sourire éclairait son visage. Harry la regarda un peu triste lui-même. Pourquoi ce changement si brusque ? Soudain, des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et la porte s'ouvrit. Ronald Weasley apparut dans le cadre de porte. Ron avait terriblement grandi durant l'été de ses 16 ans et ses épaules avaient élargies. Les taches de rousseurs de son visage avaient égalisé pour laisser paraître un teint plus foncé que naturel. Les traits de visage de Ron étaient devenus plus durs et plus allongé.

«- Wow ! Hermione ! Tu as une mine superbe ! s'exclama Ron a s'asseyant de l'autre côté de sa meilleure amie.»

Celle-ci sourit légèrement puis se mit a contempler la porte. C'était justement ce qu'elle voulait dire plus tôt. Mine superbe. Hermione aurait bien voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que Ron faisait ça que pour lui remonter le moral.

«- Ron, murmura Harry, Tu vois bien que Mione ne va pas bien...Pourquoi continues-tu à lui dire qu'elle a une mine superbe jour après jour ?

-Mouais...tu as raison, répondit Ron, Je vais changer « mine superbe » pour « mine radieuse ». Ça va faire plus subtil, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ouais ouais...Si tu le dis, soupira Harry.»

Brusquement, une sonnette retentit au rez-de-chaussée et des cris effrayants commencèrent à résonner dans le Hall. Hermione se leva avec une vitesse impressionnante, jeta un coup d'oeil à ses deux meilleurs amis, puis s'élança hors de la pièce.

La jeune femme descendait les marches, passant quelques marches dès qu'elle pouvait sauter sur un palier. À chaque marches, les cris de Mme Black retentissait plus fort et plus furieux : _«Sales vermines ! Traîtres à mon sang !»_ Le tableau de la mère de Sirius était toujours attaché dans le Hall et criait, à toutes les osassions possibles, des insultes aux personnes qui résidait au Square Grimmaurd.

Hermione descendait à la même vitesse, faisant voleter sa tresse d'un côté à l'autre de l'étroit escalier et entendait encore plus fort les insultes du tableau : «_Abomination ! Honte à ma chair !» _Lorsqu'un cri masculin retentit et lui glaça le sang, elle sortit sa baguette magique par reflex et pénétra dans le Hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius Black était assis près de Buck, son hippogriffe. Il semblait pensif, les mains dans les cheveux et la tête appuyer contre ses deux paumes. Il paraissait plus fatigué que jamais. A chaque jour, lorsqu'il venait nourrir son hippogriffe, il restait toujours assis à regarder Buck manger avec appétit des rats, des chauves-souris et parfois des restes du dîner de Mrs Weasley. Mais cette journée là, il était rester près de Buck pour pouvoir réfléchir sans que personne ne le dérange.

«- Deux mois, dit-il à haute voix sans toutefois parler à quelqu'un d'autre que lui même, deux mois sans nouvelle de Remus. J'ai perdu James, il y a 17 ans de cela...Et maintenant je risque de perdre Remus. Je ne pourrai pas survivre sans mes amis...Surtout enfermé dans cette prison lugubre et nauséabonde !»

Buck lâcha brusquement l'os de porc qu'il mâchouillait pour donner un coup de bec dans les côtes de son maître. Sirius tourna la tête vers la créature et sourit légèrement. L'homme était sûr que son hippogriffe comprenait tout se qu'il disait et qu'il comprenait que, pour lui, la maison familiale était pire qu'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

«- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bucky, souffla doucement Sirius en caressant les plumes dorés de l'hippogriffe, Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Et même si je le devais, il y a toujours Harry, Ron et Hermione pour s'occuper de toi.»

Avec un petit cri et un battement d'ailes, Buck exprima son désaccord avec Sirius. Il claqua ses fers par terre et lâcha un autre cri. Sirius, comme s'il avait tout compris, se leva en soupirant.

«- Je sais que je ne devrais pas de morfondre comme ça...Mais c'est cette maison qui me rend comme ça ! Et puis, avec le retour de Voldemort, tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'y a aucun risque que j'y laisse ma peau.»

Outré par les paroles de l'homme, Buck lui tourna le dos et se remit à déguster son os. Sur ce, Sirius sortit de la chambre où Buck restait et se mit à avancer dans le sombre corridor en direction des escaliers. Tout le long du couloir, il y avait des tableaux de sa famille. Le premier tableau en sortant de la chambre était celui de son frère Regulus Black. Le Mangemort lui souriait, d'un sourire froid et sarcastique qui disait tout ce qu'il pensait de son frère.

-Tu peux le dire, répondit Sirius sans arrêter de marcher.

-Tu sais ce que mère disait est vrai, reprit Regulus en montrant ses dents jaunes dans un sourire, Tu n'es qu'une ordure... Moi je suis tout ce que tu n'es pas.

-Mouais ! Peut être bien mais j'aime mieux être moi..., répliqua l'animagus, Et puis, moi, je suis vivant.»

Regulus éclata d'un rire sonore qui faisait penser au crissement d'une roue.

« -Mais Sirius ! Tu ES mort ! Tout le monde pense que tu es mort depuis quand déjà? Ah! Oui! Depuis que tu es tombé a travers se voile...Que c'est triste, non? Mourir d'une façon si stupide! Comment je sais? Regarde qui est mon voisin, Sirius...Dit bonjour à notre arrière arrière-grand-père!»

La colère rongeait Sirius. Il s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers le tableau voisin de celui de son ignoble frère. Phineas Nigellus lui souriait, habillé des couleurs vert et argent de Serpentard, sa longue barde en pointe pendait sous son menton.

«- Je croyais que tu avais détruit tout les tableaux de ton frère. Le mien, je comprend parce qu'il est ESSENTIEL que tu le gardes ! J'ai quand même le droit de rapporter des nouvelles du bureau du directeur de Poudlard, pas vrai ? C'est plutôt...amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce qu'on peut entendre»

Sirius approcha son visage du cadre de Phineas, qui se recula vivement. Avec un grognement, il siffla entre ses dents :

«- Dumbledore est en fuite maintenant. Caché a un endroit qui nous est inconnu. Tu ne nous es plus utile du tout ! Si j'avais une baguette, je n'aurais qu'à murmurer _Incendio_ et tu ne serais plus dans cette maison.

- Simplement que tu n'as aucune baguette, mon cher petit petit-fils, répondit Phineas avec un sourire mauvais.

- Pas lui mais moi si, s'exclama soudain une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.»

La silhouette s'avança, la baguette tendue. Dans l'ombre du corridor, on ne pouvait distinguer que le bout de la baguette. La voix reprit :

«- Qu'y a t-il, Phineas ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ?»

L'ombre avançait toujours ; on pouvait maintenant distingué une fine silhouette et une cascade de cheveux bouclé descendre sur ses épaules. Plus elle avançait, plus son visage pâle en forme de cœur était visible. Ses yeux sombres fixaient le visage de Nigellus lorsqu'elle sortit complètement de l'ombre.

«- Nymphadona, pourquoi voudrais-tu brûlée...

-...ton arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père ? Te détester est une bonne raison, coupa Tonks d'une voix anormalement froide. Mais aussi que tu sais trop de choses, même en étant au dernier étage. C'est assez pour me donner une raison de te faire disparaître de cette maison ! _Incendio !»_

Aussitôt le portrait de Phineas Nigellus disparut en cendre. Tonks rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et regarda Sirius.

«- Tu ne pouvais savoir a quel point j'aurais voulut être sur un tableau juste pour pouvoir lui botter les fesses, marmonna la jeune femme.»

Cette réflexion fit sourire Sirius qui regarda attentivement sa petite cousine. Son visage pâle était éclairé par ses yeux qui gardaient toujours le même éclat de lumière, «_ un éclat d'espoir_ » comme disait Dumbledore. Elle semblait pourtant épuisée et frigorifier dans son pull de laine bourgogne qui était trop court pour elle. Sirius approcha de Tonks. Depuis qu'elle avait perdue son travail au ministère, elle ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que les autres : vivre comme un ermite au Square Grimmaurd.

«- Je me demandais si...

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive, Sirius, l'interrompit-elle en souriant, C'est oui. »

La jeune femme avança vers Regulus sans cesser de sourire. Ce dernier, figé dans son cadre, se demandait bien quoi faire pour l'arrêté.

«- Nymphadona ! Ou Tonks si tu veux ! Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me sortir les mêmes âneries qu'avec ton frère ? Tu me déçois, Regulus.

- Déçois ? s'exclama Sirius en s'avançant à son tour, Dégoutte serait le bon mot.

- Tu fais moins le brave quand tu n'as pas de baguette, Sirius, répliqua son Regulus en crachant le nom de son frère.

- Et toi, tu fais moins le brave maintenant que J'AI une baguette...Pas vrai, Regulus ? Siffla Tonks.»

Le visage du frère de Sirius devint livide.

«- Oh ! Je vous en prie ! Ne me tuez pas ! Je vais vous dire où est le loup-garou ! Je le sais ! Et si vous brûlez mon tableau, je disparaîtrai complètement de cette terre ! Oh, je vous en prie ! Pleurnicha Regulus.»

Sirius, qui regardait le plancher avec intérêt avant que son frère mentionne son ami, leva rapidement les yeux.

«- Où est-il ? Parle espèce de vermine puante, ajouta Sirius devant le silence de son frère, Parle ou je te raye de ce monde pour de bon !

Sur ce, il prit la baguette des mains de Tonks et la pointa vers son frère. Ce dernier s'aimait trop pour résister. Cependant, avec un petit sourire...

«- Tu crois que je suis assez fou pour te livrer se secret ? Je sers Voldemort et non des amoureux de moldus comme toi.

- Crache le morceau, pouilleux sans cervelle! Ou je vais aller chercher ma peinture pour te faire avaler les rats que je donne à Buck par des immenses trou de nez.

- Voldemort t'a tué, Regulus, répliqua Tonks. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te venger ? Dis-nous le...»

Regulus jeta un regard méprisant à son frère puis se tourna vers sa petite cousine. Avec une voix doucereuse, il reprit.

«- Oh...C'est bien parce que tu me le demandes, Nymphadona...

L'ancien Mangemort s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils lorsque la sonnette d'entrée sonna. Sa mère commençait à crier _«Sales vermines ! Traîtres à mon sang !»._Tonks et Sirius se regardèrent en soupirant.

«- Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas la voix gracieuse que ta mère, dit Tonks alors que le tableau hurlait «_Abomination ! Honte à ma chair !»,_ mais j'ai hâte qu'on trouve un moyen de l'enlever de là !

- Oui bon, ce n'est pas moi qui veut qu'elle reste..., répondit Sirius en soupirant. Bref ! Regulus, tu avais quelque...

Un autre cri retentit mais, cette fois, ce n'était pas sa mère qui hurlait. Sans rien dire d'autre Tonks et Sirius s'élancèrent au rez-de-chaussée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Bon! Le chapitre est pas terrrriiibbblleeemmeennnttt long! Mais, j'espère que vous avez appréciez! Donnez moi vos commentaires et surtout, surtout, surtout, vos critiques! Parce que j'aimes me faire dire ce qui ne va pas. À plushe! _**


	2. Le droit de parole

_**Coucou! Hey oui, me revoila! Vous allez voir, je ne suis pas très bonne en message d'introduction.Ça m'a prit un peu de temps, je sais, l'écrire et le poster. Mais bon, il est là! Alors...voilà! **_

_**Merci, merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos reviews! 6, c'est déja pas mal pour un premier chapitre! Au moin, je sais que minimum4 personne ont lu ma fic! Je réponds vite, vite!**_

**Dragonia ->** C'est vrai, Drago n'est pas encore là! Mais si tu es capable d'attendre encore le temps de lire quelques lignes, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura de problèmes ;) J'espère que tu vas aimé

**Capitaine Bonhomme ->** Merci bien! J'espère que tu vas aimé la suite toi aussi!

**Kloona ->** Merci d'avoir lu ma fic! J'espère que tu dis l'aimé pas seulement pour me faire plaisir ;) Ne t'en fais pas trop pour Lupin, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un me laissera le tuer. Pas vrai,Sumer?

**Pikate31->** Je ne savais pas quel surnom choisir, alors j'ai pris ton mail Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temp! Et je te remercie d'être fidèle au poste. En espérant que le prochain chapitre ne te fera pas trop attendre. Mais en attendant, voici la suite!

**Sumer ->** Ma p'tite soeur d'amour! Merci d'avoir laisser une review, même si tu m'as déja dit que ma fic n'était pas si mauvaise que ca! Je t'embrasse fow fow! Tu as déja eu un avant-gout, hey bien la voila au complet maintenant!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Emmeline Vance entendit la sonnette d'entrée, elle posa son café sur la table de la cuisine et se dirigea lentement vers le Hall. Elle était de garde se soir là, guettant les cartes magiques sur la table et les déplacement de certains sorciers du Ministère. Mrs Black commença a crier des injures à la sorcière. Étant habituée en l'entendre la traitée de _«Traître !» _et d'_«Abomination ! »,_ Vance ne lui prêta aucune attention particulière. Cependant, au fond d'elle, Emmeline souhaitait faire taire se tableau, ou de le faire brûler.

« Si seulement je pourrais la déchirer en mille miettes…,» pensa t'elle en ouvrant la porte.

À sa grande surprise, un jeune homme se tenait devant elle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés de façon étudié et précise. Aucun cheveu de ce dernier n'était mal placé sur sa tête. Son visage pâle était taillé dans la pierre mais ses traits étaient doux. Ses vêtements de qualité et sa fière allure démontraient une grande confiance et une origine noble.

Vance le regardait les sourcils froncés ; Elle n'avait jamais vu ce jeune homme avant. Mais se qui la mit sur la piste était son regard. Un regard froid et indéchiffrable, mais d'un bleu à la fois foncé et éclatant. Le même regard que son père.

«- Toi ! s'écria t'elle en le prenant par le collet pour le tirer à l'intérieur.»

Drago Malefoy, surpris d'être aussi malmené, se reprit assez vite. Dégageant la main de la sorcière, il secoua sa cape sombre sans dire un mot.

«- Je croyais que l'hospitalité de Dumbledore était meilleur que cela. Où est-il ?

-Comme si j'allais te faire confiance, serpent ! s'écria brusquement Vance en sortant sa baguette.»

Drago avait un sourire dont seul les Malefoy avait le secret et, visiblement, allait répliquer lorsque Mondingus arriva dans le hall, une bouteille d'alcool dans les mains. La jeune femme saisit le pauvre Mondingus par le cou. Celui-ci était complètement saoul et se mit à crier comme un fou.

«- Maudit fou ! Débile sans couilles ! Espèce de nul ! Pourquoi as-tu emmener cette vermine ici ! Explique et vite avant que je sacre plus que la mère dans le corridor, hurla la jeune femme en secouant Mondingus comme un pommier.»

La mère de Sirius jurait toujours : « _Sang de bourbe ! Déshonneur !»_ lorsque Emmeline Vance perdit ce qui lui restait de sang froid.

« Vous allez vous la fermer, oui ? _Waddiwasi !, _lança t'elle en pointant sa baguette magique vers le tableau. Mais j'ai hâte qu'on trouve un moyen de l'enlever de là !, ajouta t'elle alors que le volet du tableau se fermait avec force.

- Emi…Emmeline ! C'est ton-ton nouveau copain ? Il est pas un petit, petit peu trop jeune pour toi.., » dit t'il, la voix et la démarche incertaine.

Emmeline soupira et lâcha Mondingus, qui avait sûrement alerté toute la maisonnée avec ses cris hystériques, étant sûre maintenant qu'il n'avait pas fait entrer Malefoy ici. Elle fixa Malefoy Jr. avec fureur.

« -Hein ? Emmeline…Répond-moi !, marmonna Mondingus.

- Ferme la, Mondingus Fletcher, dit elle sans se tourner vers lui, les yeux toujours rivé sur Drago, Que viens-tu faire ici, Malefoy ?

- Je ne peux plus supp…, commença t'il avant de se faire interrompre par Mondingus.

- Emmeline ! Pourquoi-pourquoi tu es méchante avec moi ? Pleurnicha t'il en approchant de la sorcière.»

Vance le repoussa d'un geste distrait en soupirant, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Ses cheveux blonds dorée coulaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Envelopper dans un grand châle vert émeraude pour se maintenir au chaud, on aurait pu la prendre pour une diseuse de bonne aventure si elle aurait eu se pouvoir.

Emmeline faisait maintenant partie de l'Ordre à plein temps depuis que le Ministère de la Magie l'ait soupçonné de soutenir Dumbledore et de l'aider. Au fond d'elle, Vance savait qu'il y avait un espion de Vous-Savez-Qui au sein du Ministère. Elle s'était jurée que dès qu'elle découvrirait le coupable, elle allait le lui faire regretter.

Maintenant qu'elle avait un suspect, elle allait bien en profiter.

«-Répond, vermine, coupa t'elle d'un ton sec.

- J'allais répondre avant que cet idiot ne m'interrompe…Bon, si vous permettez que je continue, ajouta t'il en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Mondingus.»

Ce dernier, qui avait tombé plus par ivresse que par la poussée de Emmeline, se releva et pointa son index vers Malefoy. Le jeune homme le regarda, un onze (et demi, hihihi) de dégoût dans le regard. La voix maintenant hésitante due à l'alcool, il lança à Drago :

«-Non ! J'vais pas te l'sser empoissonné les o'eilles de ma-de-moi-selle, i'i présente ! Tu vas laisser l'O'dres tranquille pis va er'joindre ton sale de père.»

Drago le fixait, sans bouger, d'un regard indifférent. Voyant cela, Mondingus continua.

«-À moins que ton père soit en train de battre ta mère, hein ? La pute number one de Londre, hein ? Va don' voir ta putain de mère. »

Tout se passa rapidement. Drago sortit sa baguette et hurla : « _Stupéfix !_ » avec colère. Mondingus lâcha un cri rauque avant de s'écraser contre les escaliers. Malefoy se tourna rapidement vers Emmeline et lui dit :

« -Voulez-vous que je vous explique ou vous allez me… »

Le jeune homme se fit interrompre par le coup de pied de Emmeline. Plier en deux, cherchant son souffle, Drago leva les yeux vers la sorcière. Sous cette angle, il avait l'air détraquer. Les yeux lançaient presque des éclairs, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui tombant sur le front. Vance le regardait, dégoûtée.

« - Tu ne reverras plus tes Mangemorts chéris. Maintenant que tu sais où se trouve l'Ordre, je vais devoir te garder avec nous. Pas si fière que ça, le fils a papa. »

Hermione arriva un moment Drago fonçait sur Emmeline, fulminant de rage, en hurlant.

« -_Expelliarmu_s ! »

La jeune femme serra sa baguette dans sa main et la pointa vers Drago, quelques instants avant qu'il n'atteigne Emmeline. Ce dernier s'immobilisa, n'étant plus armé, et regarda avec dédain Hermione.

« -Tiens...Granger. Tu sauves les pauvres gens, à présent? Pauvres sorciers...Ils sont tellement bêtes… »

Emmeline, la voix aussi chaude que le Pôle Sud, cria à Malefoy.

« -Petite vipère! J'ai tellement envie de te sauter dessus et de te planter la baguette dans chacun de tes yeux, rendant la gelé liquide pour te le faire avaler par les oreilles. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient! »

La tension dans la pièce était si palpable que même un aveugle, incapable de voir les yeux de Drago devenir presque rouge, les cheveux de Emmeline s'enflammer, et le visage d'Hermione pâlir de fureur, aurait voulut faire demi-tour après avoir mis le pied dans le Hall.

« -C'est moi qui te retient, dit doucement la voix de Tonks. »

Tonks vint se placer a côté d'Emmeline qui, en fronçant les sourcils, regarda vers ses pieds. Ses deux pieds étaient devenue vert et brun. Ils étaient enracinés au sol comme un arbre. Elle marmonna :

« -Ahh…Ouais, je vois ça...

-Allez-vous me laisser vous expliquez pourquoi je suis ici !, s'écria Malefoy, exaspéré. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre la réponse. Il s'écrasa par terre sous le poids d'un chien noir. Alors que Sirius immobilisait Malefoy par terre, Hermione s'avança vers lui, la baguette tendue, et lui lança sèchement:

« -Que viens-tu faire ici, Malefoy? Réponds-moi vite, sinon je t'éclate la cervelle.

-C'est ce que j'essaie de…

-Hermione...Tu es bien rendue violente, s'écria Emmeline, en coupant la parole à Drago.

-Bah quoi...J'ai pas mal d'influence ici, pas vrai Emmeline », répliqua t'elle, un lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Cette dernière éclata de rire et se tourna vers Tonks.

« - Tonks ? Tu pourrais me libéré ? Je commence à sentir mes cuisses devenir en bois alors…»

Sirius, en chien, collait son museau presque sur le nez de Malefoy. Montrant les dents et laissant échappé un grognement, il l'obligea a rester immobile. En soupirant, ce dernier laissa mollement tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

« Je crois que j'aurais du rester avec mon père finalement. Ces sorciers sont… »

Le cri de fureur que Harry échappa en arrivant dans le hall interrompit le cour de ses pensées.

« - Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile là fait ici ? », cria t'il avec colère.

Malefoy fit de gros efforts – pendant environs 30 secondes – pour rester calme et poli. Puis, voyant l'air de Harry, il éclata de rire.

« - Je ne sais pas, il faut simplement que tu demandes. Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux ; Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- La ferme, Malefoy ! s'écria Ron qui venait d'arriver.

Avant qu'il ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Fleur et Charlie arrivait en riant. Quand il vit Malefoy, Charlie sortit sa baguette et joignit Hermione, Tonks, Harry et Emmeline en la pointant vers le jeune homme. Sans se souvenir qui était Drago, Fleur sortit sa baguette et se mit en position d'attaque pour faire comme son Charlie adoré. Ron, un peu prit au dépourvut, fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche pour trouver sa baguette et la pointa a son tour vers Malefoy en bombant le torse pour se donner un allure. Une bombabouse explosa a quelques centimètres de la tête de Malefoy, entraînant un cri de la part de Fleur et le recul de Sirius. Un grand cri s'élevait de l'étage.

« -Attention en bas !

-Nous allons vous débarrasser de se pied de Malefoy ! »

Fred et George atterrirent à côté d'Hermione en pointant leur baguette vers Malefoy.

« -J'adore ton jeu de mot, Fred. Bas, pieds ! Hilarant !, s'écria George.

-Merci bien, George, répondit Fred.

-Combien de fois, je vous ai répéter Fred et George, de ne pas sauter du premier…, » s'interrompit Mrs. Weasley en arrivant du salon.

À son tour, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Malefoy. Un cri de guerre retentit de nouveau de l'escalier. Avant même de pouvoir lever la tête pour voir ce que c'était, quelque chose lui sauta sur l'estomac. Avec un cri étouffé, la seule chose qu'il put voir était une tignasse rousse.

« -Fred, je suis tellement fière de notre élève !, s'exclama George avec émotion.

-Bravo ! Bravo ! , ajouta Fred.

-Merci bien les gars !», répondit la petite voix de Ginny avant de se faire repousser par Malefoy.

Ce dernier se releva en grognant, se tenant le ventre. Il regarda d'un œil furieux les personnes qui se tenaient devant lui. Hermione, qui semblait terriblement fatiguée, le regardait, prête à lui sauter dessus comme une lionne. Harry, derrière Hermione, semblait bouillir sur place et prêt a mordre. Ron avait l'air stupide avec le torse bombé et regardait Fleur du coin des yeux. Celle-ci étant dans une posture de star de film d'action qui allait sortir une réplique dans le genre : « Vous êtes cuit maintenant. Lâchez vos armes ! ». Charles, extrêmement calme, était placé légèrement devant miss Delacour. Tonks et Sirius étaient face à face, la tête tourné en direction de Malefoy, comme un duo d'Auror s'apprêtant a affronter à nouveau une force obscur. Emmeline, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs à Drago, semblait sur le point de lui crier des injures. Les jumeaux et Ginny en avant-garde et Mrs Weasley, tremblante de peur.

Sur le point de craquer, Malefoy hurla :

« -C'est quoi cette maison de fou !! Vous allez m'écouter à la fin !?

-Fait vite, Malefoy…On a pas de temps à perdre avec une vermine de ton genre, répliqua froidement Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'être en ta compagnie, Granger. Tu attends sûrement des nouvelles de ton Lupin chéri. »

Repoussant Fred qui se trouvait devant elle, Hermione se planta devant Malefoy, plus menaçante que jamais.

« - Que sais-tu, Malefoy ? Allez ! Parle ! »

Plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, Malefoy eut un de ses sourires mesquins auxquels il éprouvait une grande fierté.

« -J'étais avec 'l'ennemi', Granger…Je sais tout ce qu'il a été fait.

-Tu as bien dit 'Étais' ?, répéta Hermione pour en avoir la certitude.

-Tu n'es pas sourde, Granger, c'est déjà cela, répliqua t'il »

Hermione baissa sa baguette et, les yeux pleins d'espoirs, elle regarda Drago.

« -Je t'en prie, répond-moi…Est-ce que Lupin et Maugrey vont bien…

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Hermione ! », s'écria Harry en la ramenant vers l'arrière.

Il la saisit par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux. Secouant légèrement son amie, il lui murmura :

« - On ne peux pas lui faire confiance ! Souviens-toi que c'est Malefoy !

-Mais Harry ! Il sait quelque chose sur Lupin et Maugrey ! On ne peux pas le laisser partir sans avoir de renseignements.

-Je ne te comprend pas, Hermione…Avant que Poudlard ne ferme, tu étais la première a dire que Malefoy était la pire des crapules ! C'était le pire des menteurs, adolescent ! Imagine-le un peu adulte. Il va se servir de toi, j'en suis sûr ! »

Hermione le repoussa avec colère. La fatigue qui imprégnait son visage et son corps laissa place à la fureur.

« - Se servir de moi !? Je ne suis pas une fille comme ça ! Et tu le sais, Harry ! Comment oses-tu imaginé que je me laisserais faire par Malefoy !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Hermione, commença Harry, gêné.

-Bien sur que c'est ce que tu voulais dire ! Ne viens pas me dire que tu crois que je suis naïve aussi ! »

Harry se saisit du bras a Hermione et approcha son visage du sien, la même fureur animait ses traits.

« -Bien sûr que je crois que tu es naïve ! Tu es épuisée, tu ne manges et dors presque plus. Et maintenant que tu apprend que Malefoy dit savoir des choses sur Lupin et Maugrey, tu lui saute presque au cou pour apprendre le plus de chose possible. Comme un poisson qui mord a l'hameçon. Mais je ne te blâme pas pour ça. Tu es extenuée et ça se voit. Normalement, tu ne serais pas comme ça ; tu serais la première a comprendre qu'il ment encore. »

Tandis que les autres regardaient la scène qui se passait devant leurs yeux, Malefoy souriait. Il se disait, qu'au fond, Potter n'était pas si fou que ça. C'était instinctif de sa part, compte tenu des dernières années à Poudlard. À sa place, il aurait réagit de la même manière. Mais cette fois, il avait tord. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas envie de jouer au plus malin avec le trio d'amis. Il regardait Hermione, attendant sa réponse.

« - Justement Harry…On n'est pas dans un temps normal ! Et je crois que nous devrions donner à Malefoy le bénéfice du doute… »

Harry regarda Hermione quelques instants puis soupira et lui lâcha le bras. Cette dernière eut un petit sourire puis elle se retourna vers Malefoy. Le jeune homme eut le temps de l'observer. Potter disait qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée. Exténué ou même déconfite aurait été les bons mots. La colère avait cependant remis quelques couleurs sur ses pommettes blêmes. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux.

« Déjà un progrès, se dit-il en dedans de lui.

« -Alors, Malefoy…Que nous vaut cette visite ?

-Merci, Granger, de bien vouloir, contrairement à certaines personnes, (Il tourna les yeux vers Emmeline) me laisse expliquer l'idée générale de ma venue… »

Soudain, Mondingus se releva et se mit a crier.

« - Hein !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

Emmeline soupira avant de diriger sa baguette vers Mondingus et de lancer : _« Petrificus Totalus! » _.

« - Bon! Qui as eu l'intelligence de le reveiller? »

Alors que Emmeline fixait Ron des yeux, Fred, George et Ginny riaient dans leurs barbes. Hermione soupira en même temps que Drago. Elle le regarda puis se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« - Je sens que la journée sera longue,», marmonna Hermione en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche alors que Harry approuvait en soupirant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Alors? C'était comment? Laissez moi des p'tits commentaires! Je me mets tout de suite au travail pour l'autre chapitre, alors ne vous inquiétez pas! Vous en aurez pas à attendre jusqu'a l'an prochain. Pas comme l'autre chapitre! parfois, je peux me trouver drôle... Chalut!!!**_

_**Bizzz,**_

_**Catheli**_


	3. L'instant d'un baiser

_**Rebonjour! J'espère avoir tenu ma promesse! J'avais promis à Jess pour la fin janvier, alors Jess! La voilà, ta suite! La suite n'est pas juste pour Jess par contre! À tous ceux qui ont lu les deux premiers chapitres aussi! Je ne le poste pas pour ceux qui ont seulement lu le 3ième, parce que je ne crois pas que vous alliez comprendre toute l'histoire! Ha ha ha!! Je me trouves vraiment drôle se soir! Bon sans vous ennuyez plus, voici les réponses aux reviews.**_

_**Pssst, pssst! Ne vous sentez pas trop viser personnellement si je n'écris rien de palpitant au reviews. Ohhhh!! J'allais oublier! À TOUS CEUX QUI SAUTE LES MESSAGES DU DÉBUT, REVENEZ ET ÉCOUTEZ ÇA!! Vous êtes tous là? Bon!**_

_**Si vous avez bien lu le début du premier chapitre, je dis que Harry est en amour. Mais avec qui? Hmmm, question existensielle! Justement, je ne sais pas qui prendre! Alors aidez moi un petit peu pour le 4ième chapitre! Vous avez le choix! J'ai ma petite idée, mais mon esprit est ouvert pour vos suggestions! Vous pouvez voter entre Ginny et Luna, ou bien donner un autre nom.**_

**Dragonia ->** Oui pauvre Dray! J'aimerais pas être à sa place et risquer de se faire exploser la cervelle déjà de sorciers? loll Merci beaucoup beaucoup de lire ma fic!J'espère que la suite te plaira, même si je crois qu'elle est un peu étrange...En tout cas! ,

**Sumer ->** Ben oui, Jess! La voilà ta suite! lolll J'ai penser à ton affaire d'Emmeline et je te le répète encore! Je suis terriblement désolée d'avoir oublier! Prend bien soin de toi magrande soeur d'amour. J'espère bien que tu aimeras ce que j'ai écrit...Kisss

**Langedesenfers ->** Woah! Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au coeur! La voilà la suite(plus longue que prévu,finalement...loll). En espérant que tu l'aimes autant que les autres.

**Elda1 ->** Ahh! Maintenant je sais comment te nommer! loll Effectivement, pauvre petit Drago...Fait pitié non? Fidèle au poste, prêt au combat? ;) Merci beaucoup au fait. Les histoires d'amour ont pas encore commencé mais...Ca viendra assez vite! La voilà, la suite! En dedant d'un mois! est tout fière Kisssss!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione ne buvait jamais de café. Parfois une tasse de chocolat chaud ou bien de thé. Quelques fois de tisanes aux framboises ou à l'orange. Mais le café, jamais. Pendant le récit de Drago, elle avait bu 3 tisanes avant de se persuader qu'un café serait la meilleure manière de rester éveiller et de trouver l'énergie qu'il lui fallait. Harry, debout dans un des coins de la cuisine, observait et écoutait de loin, comme un garde. Emmeline, en face de Drago, l'écoutait, extrêmement concentré. Sirius et Tonks, un peu à l'écart, au bout de la cuisine opposé à Harry, étaient appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés tout les deux. Hermione et Ron, un a côté de l'autre autour de la table. Harry prit alors la parole.

« -Si j'ai bien compris : Ton père a monté une troupe 'd'espions Mangemorts'…

-Appelons-les les 'Esmorts', l'interrompit Tonks, pour que ça soit plus simple à comprendre. »

Excédé, Drago soupira. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« -Est-ce un manie dans cet Ordre d'interrompre tout le monde?

-Si on peut dire, répondit Hermione en prenant une gorger de son café brûlant. »

Hermione grimaça quand le liquide chaud passa dans sa gorge. En regardant Malefoy, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait peut être vieillit. Physiquement, bien sûr! Il était un peu plus petit que Harry et aussi bâtit que lui. Il tenait toujours autant d'importance dans le choix de ses vêtements et dans son allure. Sa fierté n'avait pas changé. Mais, Hermione espérait qu'il était devenu plus mature. Harry poursuivit.

« - Donc ses Esmorts ont été posté un peu partout; quelques uns à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse…

-Au Ministère de la Magie, ajouta Emmeline.

-Et à Pré-au-Lard, reprit Harry. »

Hermione regarda Harry du coin de l'œil et souris. Elle était vraiment fière de lui. Il avait su contrôler ses excès de colère envers Drago depuis qu'ils s'étaient installer dans la cuisine pour écouter leur ennemis. Certes, il restait sur ses gardes, et il était clair que dès que la réunion sera terminé, les deux jeunes hommes recommenceraient avec leur combat de coqs.

« -Exactement. Ce sont les principaux. Il y a quelques autres, mais à des endroits bien spécifique lorsque nous avions des doutes. J'étais posté à Londres. J'observais les déplacements de quelques uns de vos membres. Ceux qui n'était pas identifier officiellement. Ma première 'cible' fut Miss Vance. »

Voyant qu'elle allait parler, mais aussi le regard glacial que cette dernière lui lançait, Drago leva une main comme pour la rassurer en quelques sortes.

« -Je n'ai rien a voir avec votre renvoie. À vrai dire, la section de Londres ici présente est indiqué comme étant 'Blanche'. Dans notre baratin, cela veux dire que nous ne soupçonnons absolument pas votre installation ici. J'ai su garder le secret, pour mon propre bien, soit dit en passant! »

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Tonks, il se leva. En marchant autour de la table, il réfléchissait aux mots à utiliser. Puis, il croisa les bras derrière sont dos et se tourna vers Sirius et Tonks.

« -Je surveille cette partie de Londres depuis quelques mois déjà. Tous mes rapports sont négatifs. Malgré que j'ai vu, dans ses 6 derniers mois, deux…'Ordreurs' à quelques reprises; Emmeline ainsi que l'idiot auquel vous avez lancer le maléfice du saucisson. Imaginez que quelqu'un vient a passer et voit un d'entre vous…que croyez-vous qu'ils me feront? »

Drago se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« -Moi, je sais! Ils vont te couper en rondelles, te mettre dans les murs d'un manoir, te jeter aux oubliettes, te donner comme repas à un dragon…

-Ca suffit, Ron…On a comprit l'idée, le coupa Sirius, Drago? »

Drago se tourna vers l'ex-détenu. S'il avait été surpris qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il prit une gorgée de café d'Hermione, sans grimacer malgré le fait qu'il lui brûlait la gorge, puis haussa les sourcils pour dire à Sirius qu'il écoutait.

« -Y a t'il autre chose que tu as a nous dire à propos des actions et décisions de Voldemort? »

Malefoy le regardait dans les yeux, le perçant de son regard. Il n'avait visiblement plus de problème à entendre le nom du sorcier. Avec un petit sourire, il trouva dans les yeux de Sirius la raison de sa question. Ou plutôt, la vraie question. Drago secoua légèrement la tête, se demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas poser la vraie question. Emmeline s'agita sur sa chaise. Elle avait tenté de ne pas en parler, mais trop était trop.

« -Où est Lupin?..Et Fol Œil?, demanda t'elle brusquement. »

Drago s'était pourtant jurer de rester poli et très courtois. Mais une fois de plus, c'était trop pour lui. Il allait la faire mijoter un petit peu…Juste un tout petit peu.

« - Hum, oui je crois. Comme vous êtes déjà au courant, pour la plupart, il eut une attaque il y a déjà quelques temps. Des Mangemorts ont attaquer deux de vos compagnons.

-Quatre, Malefoy…Quatre, rectifia Hermione la voix un peu tremblante.

-Si tu insistes, Granger, reprit Drago. Car ses personnes avaient trouver notre repaire. Trouver est un bien grand mot, je dois dire. Ils s'approchaient dangereusement de notre petit antre. Alors, certains Mangemorts que vous connaissez et dont je ne nommerai pas les noms ont été tuer.

Emmeline commençait à s'agiter plus. La première mention de Lupin, il y avait de ça un heure, avait laisser le cœur d'Emmeline serrée dans sa poitrine. Elle avait bien fait de ne rien faire paraître. Elle avait préférée attendre. Mais là, trop c'était trop.

« - Si on en revenait a ma question, Malefoy.

-J'y viens, j'y viens, dit Drago fier d'avoir la réaction espéré. »

Pour la faire attendre encore plus, Drago prit son temps pour se verser une tasse de café. Il y mit un petit peu de sucre, l'avait goûté. Il avait levé les yeux vers le plafond en faisant rouler le liquide sur sa langue, comme on déguste un bon vin. Puis, en secouant négativement, il remit un peu de sucre à nouveau.

Ron regarda Harry, qui avait l'air aussi calme que Emmeline. Tonks s'était appuyer contre Sirius, prête à dormir. Ses cheveux, devenus d'un jaune éclatant, descendait, fin et aplatit, sur la poitrine de Sirius. Celui-ci, immobile pour ne pas déranger sa cousine appuyer contre son épaule, observait Drago. Le jeune Weasley souhaitait au fond de lui avoir accepter l'invitation de Fred et George, d'aller les aider avec les dépliants-parchemins pour leur nouveau magasin. En plus, tout les autres avaient acceptés; Bill, Ginny et aussi, bien sûr, Fleur.

Malefoy, ayant finit d'ajuster la bonne dose de lait qu'il mettait dans son café, s'en retourna à la table. Il prit la même chaise qu'il avait avant, et mit ses pieds sur la table, sans gêne.

« -Où en étais-je? Ah! Oui, bien sûr. Le nombres de Mangemorts étant supérieur a celui de vos…camarades, ils ont été capturé. Seulement deux d'entre eux en fait, les autres étant des moldus… »

La façon dont Malefoy cracha - car on ne peut pas dire autrement la façon dont le mot était sortit de sa bouche – fit redresser Hermione sur sa chaise. Le regard qu'elle décrocha alors a Drago aurait pu le tuer si le poison dans ses yeux avait été vrai. Ce dernier, un peu surpris d'avoir une telle réaction, n'en laissa pas paraître. Il se contenta de sourire a Hermione.

« - Mais bon, je n'ai rien entendu qui pourrait affirmer que Voldemort s'intéresse particulièrement à ses deux sorciers. Il est plus occupé à essayer de trouver Dumbledore. »

On voyait presque de la fumée sortir des oreilles d'Emmeline. Elle voulait savoir, donc elle allait être gentille avec le petit Malefoy. Mais il jouait trop avec ses nerfs.

« -J'ai été patiente, petit…Répond à ma question. »

Malefoy prit lentement son café qu'il avait posé sur la table et en prit une gorgée. Il se tourna vers la sorcière blonde et lui dit sèchement.

« -Vous vouliez savoir où le loup-garou et le fou étaient. Vous ne feriez pas une bonne espionne. Je vous ai dit ils étaient où, indirectement… »

Harry s'approcha rapidement de la table et poussa les pieds de Malefoy par terre. Il appuya ses mains sur la table dans un bruit sourd qui réveilla Tonks. Harry approcha son visage de celui de Drago.

« - Tu as dit qu'ils avaient été capturé, alors logiquement ils sont dans une cellule. Qui dit cellule, dit prison, dit Harry.

- Tu as également dit que Voldemort ne s'intéressait pas à eux, donc ils ne sont pas dans le repaire de Voldemort, ajouta Hermione.

- Si Lupin et Fol Œil ont tué des Mangemorts, donc les autres Mangemorts qui étaient là les ont sûrement gardé avec eux pour les faire parler, proposa Ron en mâchonnant un morceau de cannelle.

-Ou bien, simplement pour les torturer affin de venger leur amis, expliqua Sirius qui était perdu dans ses pensés. »

Drago déposa sa tasse sur la table et se mit à applaudir.

« - Bravo! Bravo! Étonnant! Surprenant! Admirable! »

Harry le regarda, dégoûté, puis s'éloigna. Il vint se placer derrière Hermione, qui tenait son café à deux mains pour se réchauffer les doigts.

« -Ma foi, est-ce que je rêve ou Drago Malefoy vient de nous complimenter?, s'exclama t'elle.

- Extraordinaire! Que je suis bon, par la barbe de Merlin! »

Hermione termina son café en secouant la tête tandis que Harry, Sirius et Ron lâchèrent un soupir. Emmeline, elle, fixait Drago étonnamment calme. Elle préparait sa revanche. Elle ne se laisserait pas parler sur se ton par un Malefoy. Et encore moins insulter!

« -Au dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas toi qui ai trouvé …, commença Ron.

- Mais si je n'aurais pas dit implicitement ce que vous avez deviné, vous n'auriez rien pu trouver!, coupa Drago avant d'éclater de rire. »

Mrs Weasley entra dans la cuisine, mettant fin à son rire.

« -Allons, allons! Vous m'avez pris la cuisine, à mon tour de vous jeter dehors si vous voulez manger! Vous, monsieur Malefoy, je ne veux aucunes bêtises! Harry, mon grand, veux-tu bien montrer à Drago sa chambre. »

Étonné, Harry regarda la mère de son meilleur ami, les yeux aussi ronds qu'une pièce de 25¢.

« -Vous lui faites confiance? Nous ne devrions pas attendre un peu avant…

-Harry! Je n'ai jamais dit que je lui faisais confiance! Mais, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais le traiter en prisonnier, sans vouloir de vexer Sirius.

-Non, ça va, répondit ce-dernier en serrant les dents. »

Depuis que l'Ordre était venu s'installer au 22 Square Grimmaurd, ainsi que Sirius et que les Weasley, une drôle de tension régnait entre Sirius et Mrs Weasley. Sans pourtant être impoli, ils se jetaient des petites remarques désobligeantes entre eux. Mrs Weasley ne perdait pas un occasion de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas le parrain que Harry lui fallait. De son côté, il laissait souvent paraître que, même en étant la mère du meilleur ami de son filleul, elle n'était pas sa mère. Personne ne savait comment appeler ça. Certains disaient que c'était de la jalousie, d'autres simplement une profonde amitié en venir. Mais le seul qui aurait convenu aurait été possessivité.

Harry regarda Malefoy en coin, alors que celui-ci lui faisait un petit sourire énervant.

« -Bon, alors où va t'il dormir? »

Mrs Weasley faisait déjà apparaître une marmite, des légumes et du bœuf. Elle sortit sa baguette et, après quelques moulinets, deux couteaux sortirent d'un des tiroirs pour commencer à couper les légumes et le bœuf en cube.

« -Dans le chambre à côté de la vôtre. »

Sirius se racla la gorge et s'éloigna de Tonks qui allait se rendormir contre son épaule. Il s'approcha de Mrs Weasley.

« - Vous devriez savoir que la chambre à côté de celle des garçons n'est pas nettoyer. Il peut bien y avoir des Doxis et des objets ensorcelés comme pour le salon. Vous vous souvenez de la goule qui s'était caché dans les toilettes du dernier étage? Est-ce que je dois aussi parler des robes pourpres qui avaient attaqué Ron, la boîte à musique qui nous faisait dormir, les pinces à épiler mobiles ou bien de l'horloge qui lançait des boulons à quiconque qui s'en approchait?

- C'est beau, Sirius, intervint Hermione en voyant les oreilles de Mrs Weasley devenir cramoisie de colère.

- Harry, emmène-le dans celle dans la chambre à côté de celle des filles alors. Nous l'avons nettoyer il y a à peine un mois alors Sirius ne chialera pas, ajouta t'elle avant de s'éclipser à la recherche des autres enfants. »

-Vous n'y pensez pas? Mettre Drago Malefoy dans une chambre à côté de filles? »

Hermione recule sa chaise brusquement, faisant sursauter et reculer Harry. Elle se leva rapidement malgré sa fatigue et se tourna vers Harry, en colère.

« - Harry Potter! Ne viens pas me dire ici que tu as peur de Malefoy. De ce que Malefoy peut nous faire! Je te ferais remarquer, Harry, que je suis une sorcière douée! Et, ça ne paraît peut être pas, mais Ginny est plutôt forte pour une fille de son âge! J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu nous prennes pour des personnes sans défense, faible et…et…sous-doués!

-Si je dis ça, Hermione, s'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi! On ne peux pas savoir ce que se maniaque peut avoir dans la tête. »

Drago se leva à son tour et éclata de rire.

« -Ne viens-tu pas d'insinuer que je pourrais m'intéresser à Granger et Weasley! Oh pitié! Je suis assez désespéré pour venir vous voir, mais pas assez pour m'intéresser à…elles!

-C'est très gentil de ta part, Malefoy, répliqua Hermione froidement.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Granger, répondit t'il avec un immense sourire. »

Tonks, qui s'étirait comme un chaton, leur dit la voix ensommeillé :

« -Allez donc vous chamaillez ailleurs, les gamins. Pour une fois que je réussis à dormir…

-Mais va falloir que tu ailles te coucher dans ton lit, Tonks…, dit Sirius en la prenant par le bras pour l'aider à se lever.

-Hhmmm…pas envie…J'ai rêvé à Sturgis…, marmonna t'elle, visiblement en train de rêver.

-Sturgis?, questionna Sirius. »

Tonks trébucha contre le pied de Sirius et, en lâchant un petit « oups! », tomba dans les bras de Drago, qui la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écrase par terre. En soupirant, se dernier la remit sur ses pieds, cependant.

« -Sturgis?, murmura Tonks d'une voix faible en posant ses mains sur les joues de Drago, C'est toi? «

En grimaçant, Malefoy essaya en vain de la repousser. On aurait dit un aimant attiré par le pôle Nord. Elle restait collé contre lui et, avant même qu'il puisse dire quelque chose pour sa défense, l'embrassa.

La bouche pendante, Ron et Hermione les regarda, mi-amusée, mi dégoûté. Harry avait visiblement un haut-le-cœur. Sirius était complètement figé sur place, les yeux presque sortit de la tête. La scène était, effectivement, étrange. Drago, le yeux aussi ronds que Sirius, avait les mains posés sur les épaules de Tonks pour essayer de la repousser tandis qu'elle se cramponnait contre lui, aimant visiblement le baiser, les bras autour du cou de Malefoy.

Emmeline s'approcha d'eux et les sépara rapidement, le visage passif. Tonks émit un gémissement plaintif puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle jeta un regard dans la pièce puis, voyant Drago l'air traumatisé, elle dit :

« -Tu n'es pas Sturgis!

-Non, je ne crois pas, répliqua froidement Drago en reculant. »

Hermione observa Drago, se retenant tant bien que mal de rire. Les joues de Malefoy étaient rose; elle s'étonna que la peau des Malefoy pouvait être d'un autre couleur que blanc. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement rose elles aussi. Il paraissait sous le choc. Mrs Weasley revint alors dans la cuisine, suivit par Fred, George, Ginny, Bill et Fleur.

« -Mangez quelque chose, les enfants, avant de monter. Vous semblez tous bien épuisés! »

Drago remarqua soudain qu'Hermione l'observait. Harry s'approcha de lui, voyant son regard se poser sur Hermione. Tonks, rouge pivoine, dit :

« -Non merci…Je…j'ai un peu mal au cœur. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. »

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement en dehors de la cuisine suivit de Sirius. Pendant ce temps, Mrs Weasley installa le chaudron, maintenant remplis d'une bonne soupe, sur la table ainsi que des couverts pour les personnes présentes. Ginny, Harry, Hermione Fred, George, Ron, Fleur et Bill s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Drago, un peu mal à l'aise, hésitait. Il se décida finalement à s'asseoir à côté d'Emmeline, qui était la dernière place libre, car il avait une faim de loup et que la soupe lui semblait quand même mangeable.

Les jumeaux et Ginny commencèrent à parler gaiement de leur journée avec Mrs Weasley alors que Bill et Fleur parlait français. Aussi étrange que cela peut vous paraître, les quatre autres jeunes se contentèrent de manger leur soupe. Quand Emmeline eut terminé de manger, elle se pencha vers Drago.

« -Fais attention à toi, petite vermine. Il se trouve que tu as fait du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime bien, lui dit t'elle avant de se lever et se sortir de la cuisine.

Drago se demandait bien de qui elle pouvait bien parler…Tonks? Parce qu'_ELLE_ l'avait embrassé? Ou bien peut être Lupin, elle voulait tellement savoir ce qui lui était arrivé…

« Je suis vraiment dans une maison de fou, pensa t'il au fond de lui en terminant sa soupe. »

Alors qu'il se levait, Harry se leva en même temps que lui. Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers son bol; il était à moitié remplis encore. Malefoy lança un sourire glacial vers Harry.

« -Auriez-vous l'obligeance, votre horreur, de me montrer ma chambre.

-Ça vient, Malefoy, répondit t'il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. »

Ils montèrent tout le deux l'escaliers en silence jusqu'au palier des filles. Harry continua jusqu'à la deuxième porte, pour s'immobilisa. Drago passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte. Avant que Harry ait pu s'en aller, il l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit.

« -N'ait pas si peur pour ta pauvre Granger, Potter. Je ne mord pas…Je fais autre chose de ma couche, oh non! Je veux dire ma bouche. »

Il ferma la porte devant un Harry bouillonnant de fureur. Un peu plus loin dans le corridor, Potter put entendre Sirius et Tonks parler.

« -Au fait, c'est qui Sturgis?

- La ferme, Sirius, fit la voix de Tonks étouffer par une couverture.

-Bon d'accord! D'accord! Je ne dis rien… »

Il eut un moment de silence puis…

« -Est-ce que c'est Sturgis Podmore? Aïe! Pas besoin d'être aussi brutale!

-Sirius Black! J'ai dit la ferme! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_"L'instant d'un baiser"..._Méchant baiser, pas vrai? Je ne maltraite pas trop Drago? Vouala! J'ai tout dis que qu'il y avait d'intéressant, s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant, au début. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Big smoutch!!!!!!!!**


	4. Souvenir ou réalité?

Drago regardait le plafond, couché sur son lit. Les mains croisées sous sa tête, il soupira bruyamment. L'humidité de la pièce le glaçait de la tête aux pieds, traversant son corps, gelant ses os. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations profondes. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée, même le « baiser » de Tonks…Mais surtout se qu'il avait dit à Harry. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela? Hermione? Aucun rapport, voyons!

Il se tourna sur la côté et regarda la fenêtre qui tremblait à cause du vent. Une tempête faisait rage dehors. Le bruit constant des rafales résonnait doucement dans ses oreilles. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à énerver Potter? Rien, c'était seulement drôle! Et amusant! Un rictus étira la bouche de Drago. Potter…Quel idiot! Sincèrement, qui voudrait être Potter?

Avec sa cicatrice qui le défigurait complètement, ses immenses lunettes épaisses comme des carreaux de vitre. Nah! Il préférait être lui-même. Beau gosse, ses cheveux platine lui descendaient sur le front et sur la nuque. La mode était d'avoir les cheveux longs chez les gars? Pas de problème! Tout allait bien à Drago Malefoy.

Et le style. Qui pourrait avec plus de style que Drago? Après avoir enlever sa robe de sorcier, un t-shirt simple moulait son torse musclé et son ventre plat. L'humidité froide avait laisser place à l'humidité chaude. Il enleva son t-shirt et portait maintenant que son caleçon vert et argent de Poudlard qu'il aimait tant. Tout en étant d'une simplicité enfantine, ses vêtements étaient tous élégants et sexy. Ses vêtements? Non, pas juste ses vêtements…

Il lui plaisait de penser qu'il était un sex-symbol du monde des sorciers. Qui ne rêvait pas de voir Drago Malefoy apparaître dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit…avec son balai de Quidditch? Non, personne. Même celle, ou ceux peut être, qui affirme ne pas aimer Drago Malefoy en resteraient bouche bée. Son regard perçant, son corps musclé à souhait. Ses cheveux, sa bouche…

Un dieu, c'est ce qu'il était! Un dieu grec! Le sourire de Drago s'étira encore plus, jusqu'à ses oreilles, puis une grimace prit place sur son beau visage : Coucher avec Hermione Granger, ou même l'embrasser? Il n'y avait jamais pensé, tout de même …

Le jeune homme grogna et se saisit d'un vieux livre de chevet pour faire de l'air sur son visage. Mais à la fin! C'était quoi le rapport avec Granger?

Hermione, de l'autre côté du mur, regardait Ginny ronfler doucement. Après que Malefoy fut monté, elle attendit encore quelques minutes avant de monter à son tour même si le sommeil l'assommait. Une fois sur le palier de sa chambre, elle s'immobilisa pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu. Sirius était encore, à ce moment là, en train de harceler Tonks pour savoir qui était Sturgis. Juste en y pensant, Hermione sourit légèrement. Pauvre Tonks! Même pas le droit d'avoir un amoureux sans qu'elle fasse une bêtise et que tout le monde le sache. Hermione lui en voulut un peu au fond d'elle, parce qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle avait un amoureux…

Mais de la chambre à Drago, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle était rentré dans sa chambre en se demandant pourquoi ne pas rencontrer Drago était important pour elle. Certes, elle avait été bouleversée par son arrivé. Le revoir après tant de temps l'avait un peu chamboulé. Assise sur son lit, Hermione se rappelait maintenant de sa première année à Poudlard.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, même fier et arrogant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher alors de le trouver beau. Elle était jeune, oui! Mais tout de même! Il l'avait carrément ensorcelé en posant son regard sur elle, alors que la petite Hermione était assise avec le Choixpeau sur la tête. Au début, il avait l'air de la dévisager. Mais dès que le chapeau avait crier 'Gryffondor!', son regard se transforma immédiatement. Du dégoût, peut être même de la déception au début.

Et puis, au fil des premiers mois, son étrange sentiment se dissipa. Il l'énervait, riait d'elle et de ses grandes dents. Ne manquait pas un occasion pour lui tirer les cheveux. Un vrai gamin…Puis, elle le détestait. Et avec raison! Drago Malefoy était détestable! Avec Ron, Harry et elle. Ses deux vrais amis. Pas besoin d'un idiot comme lui. Elle n'était pas certaine si c'était parce qu'elle était plus intelligente que lui, ou parce qu'elle était amie avec le célèbre Harry Potter et qu'il ne l'était pas.

Cela se répéta aux autres rentrées. En deuxième année, dans le train alors que Harry et Ron s'amusaient comme des fous dans la voiture volante. Hermione était assise avec Ginny et lisait un gros livre, alors que la rouquine regardait par la fenêtre, un peu timide. Drago était entré dans le compartiment qu'elles occupaient, visiblement à la recherche de Crabbe et Goyle. Il l'avait regarder dans les yeux. Hermione mettrait la main au feu qu'elle avait vu un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Puis les deux acolytes de Malefoy étaient venu le rejoindre. Aussitôt qu'il les avaient vu, le jeune Malefoy avait repris ses manies, sortit sa baguette et lança le livre d'Hermione sur Ginny qui était assise devant elle. Cette dernière avait lâché un tel cri de fureur, que le rire de Malefoy s'était interrompu et il avait filer sans demander son reste avec les deux gros idiots.

La troisième année avait été semblable à la précédente. Sauf qu'au lieu que ça soit le compartiment, ce fut le carrosse. Hermione cherchait pour un carrosse vide, et elle ouvrit la porte de celui de Drago. Un éclair de surprise était passer dans son regard. Hermione s'était figé pour le regarder. Cette année là, il avait changer sa coupe de cheveux…Il était encore plus beau comme ça…La jeune femme s'était fait tiré de ses pensées par Goyle qui la repoussa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle tomba alors par terre dans la boue.

La quatrième année, heureusement pour elle, Hermione n'avait pas vu Malefoy au début de l'année scolaire. Non…Elle l'avait vu au stade de Quidditch. Grande différence, pour dire. Mais bien sûr! Le jeune homme était avec son père. Comment aurait-il pu la regarder autrement qu'avec mépris.

Hermione soupira et enleva son chandail. Dieu qu'elle détestait cette maison! Froid, chaud, froid, chaud…On aurait cru un sac pour les douleurs musculaires! Elle enfila une camisole grise qui n'allait pas tellement bien avec son short jaune moutarde. La jeune femme ne faisait pas bien attention à son look depuis l'accident de ses parents…L'accident, l'attaque plutôt. Elle mettait ses anciens chandails et parfois en empruntait à Ginny. Pas beaucoup de ses morceau de vêtement était choisit pour aller bien avec ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche, son teint, etc. Pas plus avec sa taille. Mais la camisole moulait gentiment ses seins et sa taille. Hermione n'avait rien d'un mannequin. Mais au moins, elle n'avait pas de kilos a perdre…

En se glissant dans ses couvertes, la jeune femme se mit a penser à leur dernière année. Non, à leur dernier début d'année à Poudlard, plutôt. Quand McGonagall avait appelé tout les élèves de l'école à la grande salle, personne n'aurait pu s'y tromper. C'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Hermione ferma les yeux; elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

Harry tenait Ginny par les épaules alors que celle-ci semblait sur le point de pleurer, craignant le pire. Ron, Lavande et Seamus se tenaient tous par la main. Dean enlaçait Pavarti qui regardait McGonagall d'un air inquiet. Hermione, droite comme un piquet, se tenait à côté d'un Neville complètement blanc. Droit devant eux se tenait Hannah et Ernie ainsi qu'une autre Poufsouffle rousse et Justin qui se serraient les uns contre les autres. À côté, Crabbe maintenait Pansy contre lui. Drago et Goyle regardait la directrice adjointe avec un air plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude.

Celle-ci se racla la voix et se mit à parler d'une voix émue.

«-Comme vous le savez déjà sûrement tous deviné, professeur Dumbledore n'est plus ici depuis quelques temps. Les raisons de son départ sont, par contre, confidentielles... Le ministre de la Magie m'a envoyer aujourd'hui un hibou nous faisant part d'une très mauvaise nouvelle… »

Ginny et Pansy se mirent alors a pleurer en même temps que la rousse de Poufsouffle et d'autres filles de Serdaigle. Harry serra doucement la sœur de son meilleur amie contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, bien qu'il fut intrigué par la suite. Neville, Ron, Lavande et Hermione ainsi que Dean, Seamus, Harry, Pavarti, Drago, Goyle, Crabbe, Hannah, Ernie et Justin retenait leur souffle en même temps que tout les autres élèves de Poudlard qui ne pleurait pas.

« -…Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie et de magie…ferme officiellement ses portes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous allez tous rentrer chez vous demain matin… »

Un murmure parcourut la salle alors que la majorité des autres filles se mettaient à pleurer. Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago qui la regardait alors, ses yeux bleus semblant plus foncé qu'à l'ordinaire. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et se mit à regarder le mur, l'air un peu triste. La jeune femme se jeta alors dans les bras de Neville et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes avec son ami qui sanglotait…

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle surprit Ginny qui la secouait comme un prunier.

« -Hermione! Hermione, vite! Debout! On a de la visite! »

En effet, la jeune femme pu entendre un vacarme effroyable venant du premier étage. Elle était étonné que autant de bruit ne l'ait pas réveillée. Sans prendre le temps de se changer, Hermione prit Ginny par la main et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Elles foncèrent dans Drago qui se précipitait lui aussi vers le Hall.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est tout se boucan!

Nous allons le savoir en même temps que toi, Malefoy », lui dit Ginny en courant vers les escaliers.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent quelques secondes, agréablement étonné de la tenue de l'autre. Puis, ils s'élancèrent à la suite de Ginny et la suivirent dans les escaliers. Malgré lui, Drago ne put s'empêcher de regarder Hermione qui descendait devant lui. Ses cuisses et ses jolies fesses moulé dans son short …Des fesses comme celle-ci ne le laissait jamais indifférent. D'une forme parfaite…Des hanches également juste parfaites. Ni trop larges, ni trop étroites. Il se demanda alors comme ses mains prendraient place sur elles…

Hermione pouvait presque sentir son regard sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le sentir, mais le savoir derrière elle la rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Rendu au dernier palier, alors qu'ils approchaient du Hall et que les cris de Sirius, de Ron et de Tonks devenaient plus fort, elle put à peine entendre le cri de Ginny, l'esprit embrumé.

« -Attention! »

La jeune femme tournait les yeux vers son amie quand elle vit un éclair jaune sortir d'une baguette magique…et se diriger droit sur elle. Drago la saisit alors par la taille et la jeta par terre sur le palier. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago qui la protégeait de son corps, les yeux tournés vers le Hall, le visage sérieux. Hermione savoura quelques instants la sensation de son corps sur le sien, sa poitrine écrasant ses seins, son bassin contre le sien, tout les sens de Drago en alerte pour…la protéger. Les genoux et les bras de Malefoy de chaque côté d'elle pour lui servir de bouclier.

Hermione attendait presque se moment depuis la première fois qu'elle avait poser son regard sur Drago…La chaleur de son corps traversant dans le sien, particulièrement son ventre. Ce dernier tourna alors sa tête rapidement vers elle et la regarda quelques instants.

« -Ça va aller? »

Les yeux ronds, elle ne put que lui crier :

« -Derrière toi! »

Drago ne voulut même pas savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y avait derrière lui et se roula sur le côté, saisissant Hermione par les hanches pour l'entraîner avec lui. Seigneur! Ses mains avaient juste la bonne place contre ses hanches! Un autre éclair jaune percuta le sol où ils étaient quelques secondes auparavant. Hermione reprit ses esprits. S'étant décoincé de sous Malefoy, elle se releva rapidement et regarda vers le Hall pour voir ce qui se passait..

Un grand homme bâtit à la mâchoire carré et aux cheveux blonds se roula par terre avec un petit sorcier gros aux cheveux bruns pâle. Il assenait des coups violents dans le ventre et sur la mâchoire de l'autre homme. Le gros homme avec les cheveux lançait difficilement des éclairs de stupéfaction partout autour de lui. Personne autour d'osait bouger, de peur de frapper le mauvais. Tonks, la main sur la bouche, était blanche comme un drap. Sirius et Ron tentait de trouver le bon moment pour frapper. Alors que l'un d'entre eux avançait la baguette pour frapper, l'autre lui hurlait de faire attention. Et presque aussitôt, la baguette en question reculait.

Hermione sentit deux mains la prendre par les épaules et la tiré vers le bas alors qu'elle cherchait Ginny des yeux. Accroupit pour éviter un autre éclair, elle se tourna pour trouver Harry a côté d'elle. Les yeux de son ami survolait le hall, surpris de voir une telle bagarre, puis il la lâcha pour sauter par dessus Drago qui avait préféré observer du sol. Soudain, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Drago n'observait pas du sol. Il se cachait…De quoi pouvait t'il se cacher. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle, puis fronça les sourcils comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait a le regarder.

Elle perdit le cour de ses pensées quand un voix familière hurla « _Stupéfix!_ ». Ron, la baguette tendu devant lui, pyjama trop court sur le dos, venait de frapper le gros sorcier avec un éclair de stupéfaction. Harry soutenait Ginny qui avait reçu un éclair en plein estomac. Celle-ci était penché vers l'avant, le souffle-court. Hermione se releva et se précipita vers Ron et Sirius.

« -Ron! Ça va? »

Ce dernier regarda Hermione, soupira et souris légèrement. Il était tellement concentré pour ne pas toucher le mauvais sorcier qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Le regard de son ami s'assombrit en regardant la masse immobile par terre.

« -Ouais, ça va… »

Cependant, par terre, sous le gros sorcier stupéfier, le grand blond bougea péniblement. Il n'était pas très beau à voir…Une immense plaie saignait sur sa poitrine ainsi qu'au dessus de son sourcil droit. Tonks était complètement blanche, sa baguette serrer dans ses mains. Elle semblait totalement pétrifier. Devant elle, le grand sorcier articula difficilement à cause du mélange de sang et de salive qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« - Nymph…Ma petite nymphe des bois… »

Tonks se remit à bouger et courut vers le sorcier. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, les joues inondés de larmes silencieuses. Elle repoussa le gros sorcier et souleva doucement l'homme blond pour le serrer contre elle. Son regard était mêlé de douleur, de tristesse et de tendresse.

« -Sturgis…Mon amour… », dit t'elle, la voix plus aigu qu'à l'habitude.

L'homme prit délicatement la petite main de Tonks et souris légèrement. Ses lèvres bougèrent lentement puis il perdit connaissance. Pleurant maintenant à chaudes larmes, Tonks se mit à bercer le sorcier inconscient. La petite sorcière accroupit en chemise de nuit, serrant le corps ensanglanté et blessé de son amant, pleurant au dessus de lui en murmurant combien elle l'aimait.

« -N'ait pas peur, mon ange…Je suis là… Ne me quittes pas…Je t'aime, je serai perdue sans toi… Ne me laisse pas seule! Ne me laisse pas, mon chéri…Je t'aime, je t'aime tant…Non, non…», sanglotait elle en caressant les cheveux de Sturgis, ses larmes venants nettoyer le sang qui salissait son beau visage endormit.

Tonks serra la tête de Sturgis contre sa poitrine et leva un regard mi-triste, mi-furieux vers les autres.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, merde! Aller chercher de l'aide! », hurla t'elle d'une voix rauque, entrecoupé par des sanglots.

«- Quoi?», hurlèrent Sirius et Harry d'une même voix.

Tonks, totalement défaite, était assise dans l'escalier, appuyée contre Ron qui l'enlaçait doucement. Les mèches rousses de Ron venaient chatouiller les joues et les paupières closes de Tonks, mais elle était trop bouleversée pour réaliser quoique ce soit. Mis à part les cris de Sirius et de Harry. Emmeline se tenait à côtés d'eux, bouillonnante de rage.

«- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, bon sang!» s'écria Sirius dont la fureur animait chacun de ses traits.

«- Tu nous aurais empêché de passer des heures a y penser! »

Hermione, assise quelques marches plus haut que Tonks et Ron, regardait la scène, aussi impuissante que Drago qui était assis près d'elle. La tournure qu'avait pris les évènements, après le départ de Sturgis Podmore et de Ginny avec Mrs Weasley pour l'hôpital St-Mangouste, était si catastrophique que ni Drago, ni Hermione n'avait le temps de penser à l'autre qui se tenait pourtant si près d'elle.

«- Ça fait des mois qu'on cherche la même chose, alors que vous saviez tout ce qui se passait !», sermonnait Harry, qui faisait les cents pas devant l'escalier.

Tonks ouvrit les yeux et regardait maintenant ses orteils, le regard complètement vide. Ron, caressant doucement son épaule, avait les traits crispés.

«- C'est malin, cria Sirius, Vraiment malin! On aurait pu faire quelque chose, et maintenant, il est trop tard pour… »

Ron se leva brusquement, lâchant Tonks qui se laissa aller contre le mur en levant les yeux vers Sirius et Harry. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue lui donnait un allure démoniaque.

« -Vous voulez savoir pourquoi on vous la pas dit? », hurla Ron, hors de lui.

Il descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier et se posta devant Sirius qui avait l'air ridiculement petit devant Ron qui le dépassant d'une bonne tête et demi. Son corps entier était tendu comme si chaque mouvement qu'il faisait lui donnait une charge électrique. En temps normal, Drago aurait trouver la situation cocasse…Weasley en colère et en pyjama trop court. Mais il comprenait parfaitement ce que Ron ressentait. De la frustration à cause de l'incompréhension des autres. De la tristesse et du dégoût devant tant d'ignorance et de stupidité. Emmeline prit le relais, laissant aller sa rage contenu, comme si la réaction de Ron était le signal attendu.

« -Vous vous êtes regardé un peu! Vous vous êtes arrêté quelques secondes pour vous écouter parler? Avez-vous réfléchit, que se soit que quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir vos grandes gueules? Si oui, alors vous êtes assez intelligent pour savoir pourquoi on vous a rien dit!

On ne vous l'a pas dit parce que Tonks, Emmeline, Sturgis et moi savions comment vous alliez réagir! Comme des bêtes sauvages!

De vrais idiots, oui! Ouvrez grand vos yeux, et vos oreilles de petits nigauds! Vous voyez Tonks! Immobile, blessée, triste, dépressive et morte d'inquiétude. Avez-vous entendez les paroles qu'elle a dit à Sturgis! »

La voix d'Emmeline flancha légèrement, mais elle se reprit vite. Elle poursuivit, la voix plus aigu :

« -Elle aime cet homme. Cet homme qui s'est battu pour Dumbledore, pour elle, pour vous tous! Il est entre la vie et la mort maintenant, » s'écria t'elle en pesant chacun de ses mots.

Ron se calma légèrement, les oreilles cramoisies et l'air grave.

« -Et vous, comme deux vrais imbéciles, vous venez la sermonner pour quelque chose qu'on a tous juger bon de ne pas dire avant aujourd'hui. »

Harry s'était immobilisé derrière Sirius. Les deux hommes regardaient Emmeline et Ron, le visage passif. La voix rauque de Sirius coupa sèchement Ron.

« -Je crois que je sais ce qui peut être bon pour nous de savoir, Ronald, et ça, s'était quelque chose d'essentiel à savoir pour notre mission qui est de retrouver Dumbledore pour le ramener à Square Grimmaurd avant que Voldemort ne le trouve.

Je vais tout te dire, Black »

Tonks s'était levée péniblement et se tenait droite, malgré ses genoux qui menaçait de se dérobée sous elle. Hermione s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller la soutenir quand une grande main sur son genoux fit changer d'idée. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Drago qui la regarda dans les yeux. Son corps fut parcourut d'un violent tremblement alors que les yeux de Drago sondait ses pensées et son âme. Ce dernier lui fit signe de rester assis en augmenta plus la pression sur son genou. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Puis, en clignant brusquement les yeux, elle se tourna vers Tonks qui allait s'imposer pour protéger son homme.

Tonks se tenait forte malgré son allure fragile dans sa chemise de nuit taché de sang.

« - Ce que Ron t'a dit tout à l'heure n'est qu'une partie de la vérité. C'est vrai que Dumbledore a changé de pays pour se cacher du Ministère de la Magie et de Voldemort. C'est vrai que nous savons où il est maintenant. Sturgis ainsi qu'un autre sorcier, Kingsley Shacklebolt, avaient été charger de sa protection. Ils sont les meilleurs magiciens que je connaisse après Dumbledore. Ça aussi c'est vrai. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvions pas vous le dire, était que nous savions que vous alliez partir le chercher immédiatement.

Évidemment, nous… »

Tonks continua comme si Harry n'avait rien dit.

« -Sturgis et Kingsley ne pouvaient pas prendre de chance. Si des Esmorts étaient sur une piste qui ressemblait, de loin ou de près, à la leur, ils étaient cuit. Sturgis nous faisait confiance, à moi et Emmeline. Ron a entendu en passant devant le troisième salon, où nous étions. Je lui ai fait confiance, et j'ai bien fait. Sturgis nous a tout raconter; ses craintes, ses pistes, ses idées et ses recommandations. Puis, il est repartit. Mais, en parallèle avec l'histoire de Dumbledore, se trouvait l'histoire de Lupin et de Fol Œil. Kingsley a presque immédiatement prit en charge cette histoire là. Ils se sont séparé, Sturgis restant avec Dumbledore et Kingsley, à la recherche des deux sorciers. Dans le sud de la Suisse, Kingsley avait intercepté un Esmort qui allait donner des nouvelles au clan…Rist si je ne me trompes pas. »

Elle se tourna vers Malefoy qui acquiesça lentement. Il retira lentement sa main de la jambe d'Hermione en voyant Harry le regardait froidement.

« -Lorsque plusieurs groupes sont dans le même secteur, ce qui est plutôt rare et que cela veut dire que quelque chose se passe là-bas, on leur donne des noms de clan. Pour les distinguer les un au autres. Dans le sud de la Suisse, c'est, comme vous le savez déjà, le clan Rist. Dans le Nord, les Djaïn, l'Ouest c'est les Gniaf, l'Est c'est les Coud et le centre, se sont les Vracs. »

Tonks acquiesça à son tour puis se retourna vers son cousin.

« - L'Esmort en question venait du clan Gniaf et avait des nouvelles de deux sorciers qui était tenu prisonnier, et il demandait un transfert au clan Rist pour qu'ils prennent en charge les deux prisonniers. Kingsley a fait tout cela avec une discrétion incroyable; après avoir interrogé l'Esmort, il lui a donner à boire la potion _Momentif_. »

Hermione prit la parole à son tour quand le regard de Tonks vint sur elle.

« -_Momentif _est une potion qui permet de remonter dans les pensées du buveur de quelques minutes pour pouvoir changer ses souvenirs de ses quelques minutes là. L'utilisateur de cette potion doit être très vigilant, car seul une personne qui a une intention pure en utilisant la potion peut la faire marcher en disant la formule magique. Alors, le liquide devient vert émeraude et il est prêt pour l'utilisation.

Une potion incroyable, compléta Tonks, Et inventé par Dumbledore lui même. Peut de personne connaisse l'existence d'une telle potion. Selon les données, seulement 12 personnes connaissent cette potion, vous incluant maintenant. Donc, son utilisation est sécuritaire et ne peut être détecté par les autres Esmorts. »

Tonks jeta un regard haineux en direction de Sirius qui la regardait sans plus d'émotion qu'avant. Cependant, Harry avait l'air changé. Il avait sur le visage de la douleur et il se sentait trahit par ses meilleurs amis; Ron à cause de son mensonge et Hermione à cause de Drago... Les cheveux de Tonks étaient noir et bouclés et ses yeux étaient rendu rouge. Pas seulement rougis par les larmes. Mais vraiment rouge. Elle paraissait plus grande qu'à l'habitude et avait un air menaçant. Emmeline s'avançait vers elle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient mêlés et son regard glacé aurait fait fuir plus d'une personne si ses personnes là n'avaient pas le regard aussi glacial que le sien. Le jeune femme posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Tonks.

«- Donc le Esmort est repartit vers sa mission avec en tête qu'il avait passer la nuit dans un bordel avec une jolie suisse alors qu'en fait il avait été évanouie jusqu'au petit matin. Kingsley nous a envoyer un signal pour nous expliquer tout cela. Donc nous savons où se trouve Lupin, Fol Œil ainsi que Dumbledore et Kingsley. Mais y'a un hic. »

Ron qui regardait Harry depuis quelques temps la mine triste, alors que ce dernier ne lui accordait même pas un regard, poursuivit.

« -Le hic est que des Esmorts de ces endroits sont sur leur gardes. La disparition soudaine de l'un de leur compagnon, en l'occurrence Avery, celui à transplanner ici avec Sturgis tout à l'heure, mettra les Esmorts en garde et le nombre de troupes augmentera. D'ici quelques heures, l'endroit sera mis en alerte jaune et les Esmorts doubleront de force et de vigilance.

Où sont-ils? Nous savons pour Lupin et Fol Œil, mais pas pour Dumbledore. Nous devons faire quelque chose! », dit Sirius en regardant Tonks dans les yeux.

Emmeline sortit une feuille plié de sa poche de peignoir. Elle la déplia; c'était une carte du monde.

« -Dumbledore est là, au Canada. Il est dans l'est, à Québec, quelque part sur la rive sud du fleuve St Laurent. Exactement, nous ne savons pas. Ça aurait été trop dangereux pour Sturgis de nous le dire. Mais nous avons déjà un endroit où commencer les recherches. Mais pour le moment, nous devons trouver comme nous allons faire pour nous rendre là-bas et faire des recherches discrètement. »

Drago se leva alors et croisa ses bras sur son ventre, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Alors je sais ce qu'il faut faire. »


	5. Correspondance

_**Voilà! Après un long moment d'attente, voici le 5ème chapitre! C'est vrai que ça a pris du temps, mais c'est les examens donc... Je l'ai modifier pour ceux qui l'avait déjà lu, c'est pas du tout la même fin. Mais absolument pas! Voici les réponses au reviews.**_

**_Paprika Star: "Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. Tu vas voir ce que Drago sait, meme si ce n'est peut être pas ce que tu attends! Si tu avais lu le chapitre 5, il a été complètement changer. Contente que ca te plaise!"_**

**_Elda1: "Merci beaucoup! Je suis ravis que ca te plaise! J'ai modifier le chapitre 5, donc, tu veux y jeter un coup d'oeil si tu veux!"_**

**_Cilou O'Neil: "Oui, oui! Je sais, honte à moi! Ça à pris du temps! Mais bon! Maintenant j'ai modifier le chapitre 5, et je vais essayer de m'y remettre le plus possible! J'espère que ca te plaira!"_**

**_Emeline: "Ah bon? Hey, bien je le republie, donc peut etre que tu seras capable de le lire cette fois! Merci pour ta review, ca fait plaisir!"_**

_**Catheli**_

_Cher Journal,_

_La fin de la semaine a été éprouvante. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour tout le monde. Quelle a été notre surprise quand Drago Malefoy s'est pointé le nez à Square Grimmaurd. Harry n'avait pas l'air très enchanté, tout comme Sirius, Emmeline, Ron et Tonks. Et Tonks… Cette pauvre Tonks…Elle a bien faillit perdre son fiancé. Heureusement, Sturgis va mieux. Il est à l'hôpital. Et il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il ait la visite de sa bien-aimée ainsi qu'une boîte de gâterie de la part de Mrs Weasley! Il se remet tranquillement, mais… il se remet._

Hermione sourit légèrement, en arrêtant son écriture pour se remémorer l'instant. Tonks s'était mis à courir dans la maison en hurlant à qui veut l'entendre que son Sturgis allait bien. Elle avait l'air de s'être remise de ses émotions. Les blessures n'étaient rien de trop dramatique que les Médicomages ne pouvait soigner. Elle l'avait même prié de venir avec elle voir son chéri. Celui-ci souriait déjà malgré la longue coupure qui séparait sa joue en deux. Sturgis avait aussi l'air d'avoir retrouvé son appétit. Toutes les boîtes de biscuits et de gâteaux que Mrs Weasley lui avait donné étaient déjà ouvertes et entamées.

La jeune femme ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais le sorcier lui semblait sympathique. Et sincère vis-à-vis Tonks. Au fond, peut être que l'amour existe encore. Hermione reprit sa plume en jetant un coup d'œil à son voisin.

_L'idée que Drago L'idée que Malefoy a eut est excellente. S'ils ont des espions, pourquoi ne pas en avoir nous aussi? Ou plutôt des agents secrets…Harry ne parut pas s'inquiéter trop, sur le coup. Mais dès que fut le temps de faire les équipes, c'était une autre paire de manches…Malefoy s'exclamait que les équipes devaient être choisit selon l'endroit et le degré de difficulté. Or, Harry n'était pas d'avis à nous laisser partir, Sirius, Ron et moi, avec Drago Malefoy au Canada. Pourtant, il aurait du être ravi de s'être fait donner la mission la plus dangereuse! Selon Sirius, il fait 'du James tout craché' mais avec son 'côté de Lily désagréable'. Quelle chicane tout de même que nous a eu…_

_En tout cas, toute cette agitation avait quand même fait un heureux. Tonks ne voulant pas quitter le chevet de son amoureux, ce fut Sirius, à la grande joie de ce dernier, qui hérita d'une place dans une mission. Tonks et Fleur se sont bien amusées pour changer le look de Sirius afin qu'il ne se fasse pas reconnaître. Il était passé du prisonnier en exile au prof de musique rockeur et sexy. Veston noir par-dessus un t-shirt d'un groupe de rock. Rasé et bien arrangé, il est plutôt séduisant comme gros pitou. Il est quand même méconnaissable avec des lunettes solaires et une cigarette sur le coin des lèvres._

_Bon, bref! Harry part avec Ginny, Sirius et Emmeline en Suisse. Ce qui nous amène aux jumeaux, Bill et Fleur. Ils s'occupent des affaires de bureau, au Square Grimmaurd. Bill prend la place de Emmeline aux cartes de surveillance. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper du Ministère de la Magie pendant notre absence! Fleur reste aux systèmes radios que Ron a réussit à dénicher dans un magasin moldu et que Fred a trafiquer pour que la fréquence soit plus grande et impossible à intercepter; elle va se rendre utile pour une fois et va prendre en note toutes nos actions. Nous avons des émetteurs étranges constamment sur nous._

_Oh et les jumeaux! Ils ont attrapé le travail le plus intéressant, d'après moi. Ils ont pour devoir de nous envoyer les informations nécessaires, faire des recherches sur ce que nous aurons besoin, de nous donner des trucs (Après tout! Ce sont eux les pros dans l'arnaque. Ils ont suivit un cours personnalisé depuis leur départ de Poudlard… bref! Ils vont faire tout ce qu'on ne peut pas faire nous même, sur place. Fred s'occupe de nous, au Canada, tandis que George s'occupe de la Suisse. Dommage…J'ai toujours préféré George._

_Nous avons passé deux jours à essayer de trouver tout l'équipement nécessaire. C'est bien beau la magie, mais les appareils moldus sont bien moins faciles à détecter. Surtout par un groupe de mangemorts pur-sang, superficiels et rabat-joie qui ne connaissent rien d'autre que ce qu'ils ont appris dans le monde des sorciers. Il restait tout le reste à trouver. Des ordinateurs, les émetteurs, des caméras. Je croyais que Ginny avait trop regardé de film d'espionnage quand elle a proposé cela. Mais je crois que tout va marcher. Quand elle avait sortit l'idée, j'ai bien vu le petit sourire que Drago Malefoy Drago avait fait. Au début je croyais que c'était parce qu'il trouvait l'idée idiote. Il se rendit compte que j'avais vu son sourire, et n'avait pas arrêter de sourire quand même. _

_Je sais ce qu'il reste à croire… Il est arrogant! Non, on lui avait bien fait comprendre que si il voulait rester ici, il devait être tolérant et mettre son ego de côté. Il fait beaucoup d'effort, sauf quand Harry est là. Alors le sourire, il était sincère! Il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée! Il nous a même aidé à faire la liste de l'équipement nécessaire. Après tout, pourquoi les Esmorts croiraient qu'on utilise des appareils d'espionnage moldus? Ils croient sûrement que nous sommes tous des sorciers. Ou bien que faire comme les moldus ne sert à rien._

_Les jumeaux ont trafiqué tout pour que ça marche, un des membres de l'ordre est en train de copier la banque de donné du ministère et les ordinateurs marchent très bien. Les jumeaux ont l'air de bien aimer la technologie moldu et maîtrisent déjà pratiquement tout. _

_Emmeline nous trouva des billets d'avions pas trop cher grâce a un de ses amis sorciers qui avait pris sa retraite et qui travaillait pour Air ch'ais-pas-trop-quoi._

Hermione ferma brusquement son journal et le cacha dans son manteau rapidement. Elle regarda droit devant elle, prenant un air innocent. Après quelques instants, elle tourna lentement la tête vers son voisin, pour voir si le danger était éloigné, et sursauta légèrement en voyant deux yeux gris la fixer. Les cheveux décoiffés à cause du voyage, Drago Malefoy regardaient Hermione, l'air neutre comme à son habitude. Il était à moitié couché sur le côté, preuve qu'il avait dormit quelques instants, l'air nonchalant, la tête appuyée contre sa propre épaule.

« - Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas emmener ton journal, »dit-il, d'une voix glaciale sans la quitter des yeux.

Relevant le menton, Hermione retourna sa tête vers l'avant, ne tournant que les yeux vers Drago. Ce dernier avait l'air terriblement fatigué; changer de camp était visiblement épuisant.

« - J'ai bien le droit de l'emmener, Malefoy.

- Tu as peut être le droit, miss Je sais tout, mais tu vas tous nous mettre dans le trouble si tu perds ton cahier, ajouta Malefoy toujours dans la même position.

- Pourquoi donc? Ce n'est pas comme je raconte tout ce qui se passe au quartier général, cracha Hermione à voix basse. »

Drago se redressa brusquement et prit Hermione par le menton. Cette dernière, surprise, posa une main sur le bras de Drago, pour le repousser. Il posa son autre main sur la sienne et serra fortement. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Malefoy approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione, son regard indéchiffrable comme d'habitude. La jeune femme lâcha un gémissement de douleur quand Drago serra plus sa mâchoire dans sa main.

« - Tu es très jolie, Granger, mais tu ne sais pas mentir. On lit dans ton visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors sois belle et tais-toi, marmonna t'il d'un ton doucereux, approchant son visage plus de celui d'Hermione.

- Hey! Que se passe t'il? »

Ron regardait Hermione et Drago, les sourcils haussés. Ce dernier lâcha lentement le menton de Hermione et il se réinstalla dans sa position mi-couchée. Hermione bougea discrètement sa mâchoire de gauche à droite puis essaya de s'éloigner de Drago le plus possible dans son banc. Mais ce dernier gardait toujours sa main dans la sienne et serra ses doigts.

« -Rien Ron! Mal-...Drago voulait me montrer la…prise de Spock pour endormir les gens.

- Ah, vraiment? Je croyais que la prise était au niveau du cou, et non de la mâchoire… Préparez-vous, on atterrit dans quelques instants... », Répondit-il, les sourcils froncés, avant de repartir rejoindre Sirius quelques bancs avant. Ce dernier avait le teint plutôt pâle et n'avait visiblement pas confiance en les appareils moldus qui volent.

Hermione s'étonna. Comment Ron pouvait t'il connaître quelque chose sur Star Trek… Elle ne s'y intéressait pas du tout…Mais c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle avait sortit cela parce que son père regardait toujours ça quand elle était jeune. La sorcière se tourna vers Drago. Il avait la bouche étrangement crispée et ses joues viraient légèrement au rouge. Elle donna un coup de coude à Drago qui attendit que Ron se soit éloigné avant d'éclater de rire et de lâcher son bras. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme le voyait rire autant. Drago riait aux éclats, attirant sur eux l'attention de leurs compagnons de voyage. Hermione croisa les bras et regarda Drago en soupirant.

« -Quoi encore? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

Drago arrêta de rire et regarda Hermione dans les yeux, le regard rieur. Un petit éclat illuminait son regard, rendant son sourire encore plus beau. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait ça dans son regard et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très beau. Des petites fossettes apparaissaient dans le bas de ses joues, près de sa bouche. La jeune femme le regardait comme hypnotisé. Des fossettes comme ça aurait du paraître continuellement à force de sourire. Preuve que Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais beaucoup sourit, réellement.

L'éclat de ses yeux s'éteignit aussitôt et il détourna la tête. Cependant, Hermione continuait de le regarder. Sans le vouloir, son cœur s'était mis à battre de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Recommençait-elle encore? Comme a Poudlard? Comme il y a quelques jours quand elle s'était retrouvée sous le corps du beau jeune homme? Il ne le fallait pas…Mais pourtant, elle le fixait toujours.

«-Les moldus ne sont pas les seuls à regarder des films de science fiction…», dit t'il sans même bouger d'un poil.

Hermione se ressaisit et se mit à regarder, comme si elle y trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant, le banc devant elle.

«- À la place de me raconter ça, dis-moi donc ce qui t'a fait tant rire il y a à peine une minute.»

Drago tourna la tête vers sa voisine, retenant un sourire glacial et annonça d'une voix très moqueuse et sarcastique.

«- Dis moi…Où crois-tu que Steven Spielberg a trouvé son E.T.? Ou que Georges Lucas a déniché ses supers épées laser et ses effets spéciaux? Réfléchit, Granger… Tous ses réalisateurs moldus sont trop idiots pour savoir que leurs techniciens d'effets spéciaux sont des sorciers, ou que le gars qui est techniquement dans le costume de E.T. n'a…pas de costume! Vos illusionnistes sont aussi des sorciers! David Copperfield, ça sonne une cloche?»

Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle ne s'y connaissait absolument pas en films. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée qui n'était pas du à de la gêne. Drago Malefoy venait de la piquer à vif (La casser, oui?) avec quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Elle détestait ignorer quelque chose…Elle allait répondre quelque chose quand la voix d'une femme annonça dans un anglais ni américain, ni britannique, mais bien québécois :

«-Nous allons atterrir dans quelques minutes. Bienvenue à Montréal.»

Une fois sortit de l'avion, au milieu de moldus qui ne se souciaient de rien, le quatuor, bagages en main, ne savaient pas exactement ce qui leur restait à faire. Ron, cramoisi, laissa tomber son sac en s'écriant :

« -Je croyais qu'on devait aller à Québec! On s'est perdu! »

« -Calme-toi, Weasley » le coupa sèchement Drago.

Sirius se saisit d'un téléphone portable trafiqué afin de pouvoir communiquer sur de longue distance, gratuitement et efficacement. Il composa le numéro pour rejoindre Fred et attendit que ce dernier réponde. La voix familière du jumeau était étrangement brusque :

« -Quoi! »

« -On est à Montréal…Comment on fait pour se rendre jusqu'à Dumb…à grand-père. »

Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur le nom de l'ancien directeur, ils avaient décider de l'appeler grand-papa lorsqu'ils devaient parler de lui. Ron trouvait l'idée assez bonne puisque c'était lui qui l'avait eu, mais les trois autres semblaient penser le contraire. Chaque fois qu'ils disaient « grand-papa » leurs estomacs se nouaient et ils étaient mal-à-l'aise. Tandis que Fred donnait les indications à Sirius, Ron se tourna vers Hermione et Drago, évitant soigneusement le regard de ce dernier.

« -Hey…Vous pensez que les personne qu'on va rencontrer parlent anglais? » demanda-t-il.

« -Non » répondit Drago avec une voix doucereuse. « Le Québec a été une colonie britannique pendant plusieurs décennies, mais personne ne parle anglais ici! C'est la deuxième langue du pays, mais personne ne parle anglais ici! Plus que les ¾ de la population canadienne parle anglais, mais on va rencontrer personne qui…»

« -Ça va! » le coupa durement Hermione. « Je crois qu'il a compris! »

Ron devint encore plus rouge, si cela est possible, et se renfrogna. Autant détestait-il les remarques de Drago, autant la façon dont Hermione prenait sa défense l'irritait. Sirius ferma le portable et le mit dans sa poche de manière décontractée.

« -Bon, écoutez moi. Voici ce qu'on va faire… »

_Cher journal,_

_Nous venons d'atterrir à Montréal. Sirius a parlé avec Fred qui s'est informé auprès de Emmeline pourquoi nous sommes pas arrivé à Québec. Cette dernière s'était défendue en disant que les billets nous avaient bel et bien emmené au Québec et que ce n'était que la ville qui était mauvaise. La ville de Québec, dans la région de Québec, dans la province de Québec... Sirius a apprit par Fred qu'un ancien Auror anglais avait pris sa retraite et habitait sur la Rive Sud du Fleuve. Au moins, nous avons un endroit où se réfugier et c'était du bon côté du Fleuve. Il s'appelle Jeremy Moore._

Hermione referma son journal, jetant un coup d'œil à Drago pour être sure qu'il ne l'ait pas vu écrire. À la façon dont il foudroyait Ron du regard, ce dernier le harcelant sur l'histoire du Québec en tant que colonie britannique, il n'avait rien vu. La jeune femme sentait déjà ses allergies la prendre alors queElle s'installa aussi confortablement sur son siège et écouta des bribes de la conversation que tenaient deux dames en avant d'elle. Ayant déjà été en France et se débrouillant assez bien en français, Hermione comprit que les inconnues parlaient des événements étranges qui s'étaient déroulés en Europe, particulièrement en Angleterre.

« - J'avais prévu aller faire un tour en Europe pour les vacances de Noël, mais je ne crois pas que j'irai. C'est trop dangereux! Y'a des disparitions partout! » Disait une d'entre elles.

« -T'as raison, Pauline! On est ben mieux ici! », Répondit alors son amie.

La jeune femme soupira en se disant que les dames avaient raison…l'Angleterre était devenu trop dangereux. Pour les moldus comme pour les sorciers. Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui marmonnait dans son coin. Il essayait depuis environs 5 minutes d'ouvrir son téléphone subtilement pour pas que l'hôtesse ne le voient. Il avait reçu tout un sermon la dernière fois que Fred avait appelé.

« - Les téléphones cellulaires doivent être éteint en tout temps à bord de l'avion pour ne pas créé d'interférence avec les appareils à bord, Monsieur. Il faut bien écouter les messages avant le décollage pour votre sécurité et la sécurité des autres occupants de l'avion… »

C'est alors que l'insigne du tableau de bord se mit à clignoter. Il fallait attacher sa ceinture. Ce qui signifiait en autre mot que l'avion allait atterrir.

Ca faisait deux heures qu'ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport. Ron s'était appuyer la tête sur Hermione, qui s'était appuyé la tête sur Sirius. Les deux jeunes dormaient, n'ayant pas fermé l'œil de tout le trajet. Drago regardait les noms défiler sur l'immense écran des vols. Sirius, lui, regardait Drago. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il planifiait, mais ce n'était pas nécessairement rose. Pourquoi il avait changé de camp comme ça?

Drago de son côté sentit le regard perçant du sorcier sur lui. Tout comme il savait que Harry serait difficile à persuader, le blond savait que son parrain ne serait pas plus facile à convaincre. Bien qu'il ne le laissait paraître, l'attitude des deux sorciers commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait toujours l'index pointer sur lui, peut importe ce qu'il faisait. Le serpentard tourna la tête vers Sirius, le fixant de son regard de glace :

« Quelque chose te dérange, Black? »

Ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui glacé de Drago, avec un grognement canin. Il n'aimait pas son attitude. Avec tout ce que son père avait fait, il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose qu'être méfiant à son égard.

« Ouais…

- Les gars…vous aviez promis de ne pas vous énerver… »

Hermione redressa la tête qu'elle avait appuyée contre Sirius et sortit un mouchoir. Elle se moucha puis regarda tour à tour Sirius et Drago, s'attardant sur ce dernier. Douze heures de vol plus 6h de décalage horaire avait un effet désastreux sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient tout mêlée et elle avait plus l'air d'un zombie qu'avant, si c'est possible. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et elle se sentait sale. Cependant, plus Hermione regardait Drago, plus elle se demandait si ils avaient pris le même vol.

Ses cheveux étaient défait, mais ils avaient l'air d'avoir calculer chaque mèches pour lui garder un look sexy, un look Malefoy. Sa chemise grise était en effet froissée, mais l'encolure légèrement ouverte attirait les regards, empêchant de voir l'état du reste de sa tenue. Et en plus, même avec Sirius entre les deux, elle pouvait sentir son odeur mâle hypnotisant comme s'il venait de se laver.

Drago avait simplement bougé ses yeux de ceux de Sirius à ceux de Hermione. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé amusant de la voir l'observer ainsi et aurait même profité de la situation. Mais un degré d'attention qui attirait son regard et son esprit entier vers cette jeune femme l'en empêchait. Il émanait de son corps en entier un magnétisme incroyable qui lui donnait des frissons…mais à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Drago leva les yeux en voyant une ombre devant lui. Un homme d'un certain âge se trouvait devant eux. Ses cheveux blancs paraissaient doux et très fins et un immense sourire illuminait son regard. Son visage étais allongé et sa mâchoire, forte. Mais la première chose que remarqua Drago était ses yeux. Des yeux brillants comme des diamants, pétillant d'une jeunesse et d'une joie de vivre magnifique. Bleu comme le ciel d'été, ils étaient emplis d'une bonté et d'une tendresse évidente. Il inspirait la confiance.

Sirius se leva et regarda l'homme dans ses yeux, sans aucune méfiance dans son regard. Il avait l'impression au fond de lui, la certitude que cet homme n'était pas mauvais. Cependant, c'était différent pour Hermione. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« C'est bon de te revoir, mon oncle Moore », s'exclama Sirius en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Le vieil homme parut surpris plus, comme s'il venait de comprendre, éclata de rire.

« Oui, bien sûr! Moi aussi, je suis content. »

Hermione se leva, fixant toujours Jeremy avec un air méfiant. Drago le remarqua juste en jetant un coup d'œil sur elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui la faisait réagir ainsi? La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête vers Drago, sentant son regard sur elle puis s'exclama :

« Je vais aller chercher les valises.

- Je t'accompagne », dit Drago.

C'est alors que les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le tourniquet pour les valises. Hermione regardait partout autour d'elle, comme si elle observait les lieux, alors qu'elle voulait simplement apercevoir Drago sans qu'il ne s'en doute. Ce dernier marchait la tête haute, regardant droit devant lui. Puis, soudainement, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Hermione était étonnée et lui demanda :

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Drago tourna la tête vers Hermione, puis retourna la tête vers l'avant et lui dit :

« J'étais en train de me dire que le petit uniforme féminin de Poudlard me manquait… Mais qu'il y a d'autre uniforme assez intéressant par ici.»

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis suivit son regard jusqu'à un groupe d'adolescentes juvéniles, visiblement cheerleaders dû a leur chandail et leur petite jupette, qui gloussait dans leur coin en le regardant passer. Le rouge lui monta alors aux joues. Comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu se faire avoir ainsi! Penser que Drago Malefoy avait changé de camp, peut être. Mais qu'il soit rendu moins superficiel, c'était ridicule!

« Tu es pitoyable, Malefoy! »

Et sur ce, elle accéléra le pas pour s'éloigner le plus possible du blond. Elle sentait le sang lui monter dans la tête et battre. Elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir pu voir en Drago autre chose que le macho superficiel qu'il est. Une fois rendue au tourniquet, elle croisa les bras, respirant profondément et attendant les bagages. Elle voyait celui de Ron a l'autre bout et la sienne ainsi que celle a Sirius arriver.

Elle allait saisir la valise à Sirius lorsqu'elle se fit bousculer sur le côté. En levant les yeux, elle aperçu Drago au dessus d'elle qui la tenait contre sa poitrine, regardant autour de lui. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux, Hermione tentait de se défaire de son étreinte, sans grand succès. Drago la tenait fermement contre lui.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher! », siffla t'elle entre ses dents.

« Chut! », cracha t'il brusquement, regardant fixement quelqu'un par-dessus son épaule.

Le sang d'Hermione se figea dans ses veines, se blottissant brusquement contre Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Des Esmorts? »

Drago acquiesce alors.

« J'ai reconnu un des anciens coéquipiers de Goyle… On ne peut pas bouger, ils nous verraient… »

« Mais on doit avertir les autres! Et s'en aller le plus vite possible! »

Drago tourna la tête vers Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux. Cette dernière eut le souffle coupé par l'air sérieux et séduisant du blond.

« Tu veux te faire tuer? »

« Non… »

« Alors, embrasse-moi. »

Hermione le regarda avec deux grands yeux, sa bouche déjà pendante. Pourtant, il gardait le même air qu'avant, sérieux…

« Quoi?! »

« Embrasse-moi. »

**_...À SUIVRE..._**


End file.
